


Silver Lining

by soofucated



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escort!Kyungsoo, Light Angst, M/M, Model!Kaisoo, More Than This References, Romance, Sehun deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofucated/pseuds/soofucated
Summary: Kyungsoo found Jongin in his worst. Jongin embraced Kyungsoo when the latter felt like the world turned its back on him.Little did he know, Jongin came into Kyungsoo's life with an agenda.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Start

“Kyung In! Is that really you?” Jongin held the smaller’s shoulders tightly, his eyes starting to water.

On the other hand, the other guy was dumbfounded. What the fuck is this tan male stranger going on about? It’s 8 o’clock in the morning, they’re in the middle of the street of Gangnam, in the 14th of March. Flowers around were just about to blossom, it was beautiful, of course, unfortunately, Kyungsoo is not a morning person so he’s not really in the right mood to deal with this weird (handsome) stranger’s bullshit. 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Kyung In… I mean, I thought you’re really dead! That’s what I thought! I knew what Yixing was saying that you’re gone is just complete crap!” he smiled (it was the most beautiful smile Kyungsoo has ever seen in his life), and without a second thought, he hugged the smaller and buried his face on the crook of the latter’s neck. 

“What the hell are you doi-“

“I missed you, Kyung. I really missed you.” Kyungsoo was taken aback when he heard the tan male crying. “Oh thank heavens, I really thought you were gone for good!” he felt the hug tighten.

What is this guy’s deal? Is he drunk? Kyungsoo secretly tried to sniff him, no he doesn’t reek of alcohol. He mentally gasped, is he perhaps on drugs?! Should I call the police? Oh shit I really have to get going or my boss will really fire me this ti-

“Jongin!” he saw a tall lad with gigantic (okay, mayhaps Kyungsoo was just exaggerating) ears run towards them. As soon as he reached them, he pulled Jongin (Kyungsoo assumed based on what this giant man called him) away from Kyungsoo. “Oh shit, I am really really sorry for my friend’s inappropriate behavior. I’m really sorry for the trouble he had caused.” The giant blabbered as he hid Jongin behind him and continues to bow. “Jongin, pull yourself together will you?!” he hissed at the guy who was surprisingly now passed out on the ground, the giant was surprised as well but he was not as horrified like Kyungsoo is now.

“Shit, is he okay?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to ask out of concern. 

“Uh, yes, I think. Shit. Now I have to call Yixing.” The giant sighed. He glanced at Kyungsoo and bowed once again. “I’m really sorry for this, don’t worry yourself too much about this. I’ll handle him.”

Kyungsoo slowly nodded, still puzzled on what the fuck did just happen but tried his best to go back to minding his own business and that is walking to work (his job that he’s about to lose if he doesn’t get his ass there shortly). He composed himself before walking when he heard the giant talk to him.

“One last thing…” the giant stuttered but got himself back to talking right away, Kyungsoo noticed the way the lad was staring at him, “I know this is a weird question, but, do you perhaps have a twin?”

These guys are seriously fucking weird. Are they both on drugs? Kyungsoo shouted in his mind but the only thing he got out of his mouth was a quiet “I have no siblings…”

“Oh, okay. Sorry for that absurd question. I’m sorry again for how my friend behaved. Have a nice day.” The giant smiled, bowed to him and brought his phone up to his ears, turning his back to Kyungsoo.

The brunet absent-mindedly looked at his wrist watch.

8:15 AM

Holy shit! He thought. His shift starts at 8:30 AM and he still had to catch the 8:20 train in the subway station which was a 10-minute walk from where he is right now. He’s screwed.

Damn that Jongin guy!


	2. 1

Kyungsoo tried his best to run just to catch the elevator that was about to close. It was a busy morning after all, he couldn’t afford getting fired just because he was late for the 10th time this month, so without a care in the goddamn world, he squished himself in even though the elevator was already packed. He heard grunts from the employees who were inside but he didn’t bother to care. Will they be held responsible if he gets fired?

As soon as the elevator reached the 4th floor, pushing the man in front of him, he left the elevator and sprinted his way to the director’s office. He tried to compose his own messy self, still sweating due to the adrenaline and to the weather (he ran the moment he stepped his foot out of the subway to the company building he’s working at). He was about to knock, however, the door opened, revealing a blond guy around his age as well, his arms linked with the middle-aged man (his boss), making Kyungsoo jolt in surprise.

“Oh, Do Kyungsoo, you’re here.” Mr. Yoo sarcastically stated, with a smug look on his face. “And you’re late, not that it’s a new thing.” He added nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo bowed, “Good morning, Sir. I’m sorry for being late.” When he stood up straight once again, he eyed the blond man who has his arms still linked to his boss’ own arms.

“Go home, Kyungsoo. I’m no longer in need of your service.” Mr. Yoo looked at the blond guy and smiled. “Let’s go. We still have to prepare for the party later.” When they were about to walk away, the blond guy felt someone grabbing his elbow, stopping them from walking.

Kyungsoo walked in front of them, “What do you mean, sir?” his eyes shaking. No, he shouldn’t cry in front of them. 

“Can’t you take a goddamn hint, Kyungsoo? Or should I spell it out for you? You’re fired. This is Byun Baekhyun, my new escort. Again I’m no longer in need of your service. You can go home.” Mr. Yoo blatantly said.

“But sir, you can’t fire me like this. We have a contract, and my contract doesn’t end until this April!” the doe-eyed man tried to argue without stuttering but eventually failed. He felt a lump building up in his throat that even if he tried swallowing it to make it go away, he knew his effort will only be put into waste.

“And the contract stated that you shouldn’t be late because time is very precious in the industry you’re working for, am I right?” the man replied. “If you want compensation for your damage then I will give you that. You love money right?” he brought out his fat wallet from his pocket and took out twenty pieces of ten thousand-won bills. “Just contact my assistant if ever these are not enough.” Without a slight guilt drawn on his face, he threw the bills in front of Kyungsoo.

With that, they left.

Two hundred thousand won for his crushed pride. He couldn’t afford losing this job because it’s the only thing that helps them survive. How about Sehun? How will they survive this without his only source of money? Sehun has to go to college this time or else, all his efforts will be in vain.

Kyungsoo worked as an escort for three years already. He was like a prostitute, but, minus the sexual favors for his client(s). He was only there to accompany that sad excuse of a man (Mr. Yoo) whenever they have to go to a business trip, a business event or party. It wasn’t the best job, but it was better than nothing right? 

Escort – a woman or a man who is hired to go with someone to a social event.

The doe-eyed lad picked up the bills that are now on the floor and wiped his tears. It’s okay, Kyungsoo. You’ll get a job soon. He thought, trying to comfort himself.

*

“Dr. Han, how is Jongin?” Chanyeol worriedly asked as the doctor finished examining his friend who was still unconscious. 

“He had another attack. His cardiomyopathy will get worse if he continues to experience extreme emotions. Having too many attacks can make things critical for him.” The doctor replied as he hangs his stethoscope on his nape. “Please always make sure that he’s taking his meds regularly. The current medical technology that we have doesn’t offer a permanent cure for his disease, yet. These medicines that help him calm down wouldn’t be the permanent solution but it’s the only thing we have right now. I will take my leave.” After that, the giant thanked him. Dr. Han bowed and left the ward.

Chanyeol sat down on the chair beside Jongin’s bed and sighed. “When will you ever accept Kyung In’s death, Jongin? Stop punishing yourself like this. You did nothing wrong…” the giant looked at the tan male who was still sleeping. “Please take care of yourself, Jongin. We’re here for you. I’m here for y-“ the giant lad was taken aback.

He saw a tear rolling down from Jongin’s left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cardiomyopathy or “Broken heart syndrome” is a heart condition that causes from the surge of stress hormones, temporarily damaging the heart. Cardiomyopathy is often preceded by an intense physical or emotional event. Some potential triggers are news of an unexpected death of a loved one, a frightening medical diagnosis, domestic abuse, losing or winning a lot of money, strong arguments, job loss, divorce etc.


	3. 2

Kyungsoo entered his apartment, exhausted as he was out whole day, still looking for a job. He closed the door, muttering a soft “I’m home.” and was immediately greeted by Sehun. 

“Kyungsoo, you’re here already? You came home earlier than I expected. I thought your job doesn’t end until tonight?” Obviously, Sehun still doesn’t know about how Kyungsoo lost his job three days ago. The younger seemed excited about something so how could Kyungsoo break the news to him? That he lost his job? “Nevermind about that, I want to show you something.” The younger stood up and went to Kyungsoo. Sehun pulled the doe-eyed lad’s wrist and lead them to their worn out couch. “I received the letter from Seoul National University regarding my examination results while you were out.” He waved the sealed envelope in front of Kyungsoo, a smile plastered on his face.

“Have you opened it?” Kyungsoo stuttered while trying to put up a smile. Good thing Sehun didn’t notice his shaky voice.

“Not yet. I wanted to read it with you.” The younger replied as he starts to unseal the envelope. “Here, let’s see.” Sehun started to skim the letter, Kyungsoo, on the other hand was drifting off.

“Holy shit- Kyungsoo, I’m qualified for a full scholarship!” the taller exclaimed and with that, he held Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Kyungsoo, you don’t have to think about my school fees now.” He then hugged the elder.

The doe-eyed lad still didn’t reply. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo you feel so fucking cold right now. Are you sick?” Sehun yelped out of concern. He saw a tears falling down from Kyungsoo’s eyes. “What happened? Did something happen while you’re at work? Did that old hag tried to get in your pants again? For fuck’s sake, Kyungsoo, say something!”

Kyungsoo can feel his head churning, he can feel that he’s sweating even though it’s cold, Sehun’s voice became incomprehensible and with that, everything went black.

*

“Doctor! We need a doctor now!” Sehun shouted at the top of his lungs. With Kyungsoo unconscious on his back, he felt even more frustrated because none of the staffs in the hospital lobby was attending on them. “We need a fucking doctor now!” he yelled once again but received no response.

Jongin pulled the hem of Chanyeol’s hoodie. “Jongin, you’re perfectly capable of talking. What is it?” the giant replied. 

“Isn’t that the guy who looks like Kyung In? The one I saw in front of your apartment building?” the tan male asked, his eyes not leaving the doe-eyed lad’s face. The fact that the stranger looks exactly like Kyung In is still unbelievable to Jongin.

Chanyeol followed his friend’s gaze, seeing a tall guy carrying on his back a guy whose face is familiar. “Right.” He answered, still flabbergasted at how his friend’s past lover and that stranger look identically alike.

“I think they need help, Chanyeol. Let’s go to them.” Jongin exclaimed.

“Jongin, what did I say about meddling with other people’s business?” the giant blatantly replied. 

“Chanyeol! Just look at him! He needs help! He doesn’t look okay!” the younger argued, pointing at their direction. 

“Jongin, are you doing this because you still feel guilty of what happened to Kyung In, and now that you’ve found someone who looks exactly like him, you want to get that guilt out of your chest by helping them?” with his friend’s response, Jongin was taken aback but he immediately recovered.

“At least I want to do things right, Chanyeol. They clearly need help. Since I think we’re the only people who are actually noticing them right now, shouldn’t we at least have the basic decency to give them a hand because we’re perfectly capable of doing so? Now, if you don’t want to help then I’ll go to them myself.” Jongin frowned and started to push the wheels of his wheelchair when he felt his giant friend help him push it. 

“You’re still the same loser, Jongin.” The giant lad commented, earning a scoff from Jongin. “Let me help you with that, buddy.”

*

Jongin tried to stop the tall man from bowing but he was persistent to pay respects to them so he let it go. “Thank you for helping us call a doctor for Kyungsoo. I really should take you out for some drinks as a sign of my gratitude for the both of you.”

Oh, so his name’s Kyungsoo. Kyung In… Kyungsoo… How funny. Jongin thought. “No problem, seriously. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “What’s your name by the way?”

“I’m Sehun.” The kid replied.

“Are you in high school right now?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun nodded. “I am graduating this year.”

“What is your relationship with Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked. He was curious. He felt a pinch on his shoulder. He glared at the suspect, Chanyeol. “What did you pinch me for?” he hissed.

“That’s not your business for you to be asking, Jongin!” Chanyeol widened his eyes to warn the younger but the latter was not scared even one bit.

“Uhm, it’s fine, really.” Sehun assured. “He’s my-“ the lanky man’s words was cut off when he saw Kyungsoo trying to stand up from his bed. “Kyungsoo! You haven’t rest enough yet! Lie back down, idiot.” Sehun argued.

“Sehun… Why did you bring me to the hospital? We don’t even have enough money to buy our own food… How are we going to pay for the hospital bills?” Kyungsoo started to sob. For some reason, he cannot control his emotions as of the moment. 

“Kyungsoo, please calm down. Please.” Sehun tried to push Kyungsoo back down to his lying position but the doe-eyed lad was too strong that even he can’t handle.

“Let’s get out of here. How long was I unconscious? Maybe if we tried to escape, they won’t even notice that we’re here in the first place.”

“Kyungsoo!” the younger yelled. “Please don’t be like this. Please.” He cried. “How am I supposed to hold on if you’re acting like this? Please.”

The elder calmed down for a bit. He was panting like he just ran a mile. He stared at the two other guys who were hella familiar. What are they doing here? He thought.

“I didn’t know you lost your job.” Sehun started. “You should’ve told me, Kyungsoo. Did you know why you passed out? You were fucking stressed. You were not getting the sleep you need, you were not eating properly at the right time. Are you trying to kill yourself?” 

With what Sehun have said, Kyungsoo’s eyes traveled to the younger’s direction. “How did you know that I lost my job?” he stuttered.

“I called your dick ex-employer. To be honest, I felt fucking enchanted after I knew that he fired you. He doesn’t deserve you, after those times he tried to get into your pants? Thank fucking god you’re done being his escort. I didn’t like that job of yours anyway.”

“Why do you think so lowly of my job, Sehun? At least it helped us feed, clothe and put a fucking roof above our heads, Sehun! It’s just an escort. It’s not like I’m being paid to have sex or something!” Kyungsoo argued.

Chanyeol and Jongin looked at each other. They shouldn’t be here, they both thought. But it’s not like they could do something about it right now. It would look really bad if they tried to interfere with the two’s argument so instead, they just stood there in silence, awkwardly.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed about it. It’s just that I know you’re way better than holding into some man or woman’s arm! This is what we’ll do, I’ll look for a part-time job for the time being and all I want you to do is rest at home like a normal sick person that you are until you’re perfectly recovered, then that’s the only time you can find a job.” 

“I can’t let you do that! You’re going to college soon! I can’t let you work! You should prepare for your studies!” Kyungsoo yelped.

“I can fucking handle myself just fine, Kyungsoo. Not like you who can’t even watch out for your own health. End of discussion.” The younger picked up his wallet and pulled Kyungsoo’s blanket up to the latter’s chest.

“Go rest. I have to buy some medicine for you. I’ll be back.” Sehun then turned to the two left-outs behind him. “Jongin, you should rest too. Should we go out together?”

Chanyeol nodded and started to push Jongin’s wheelchair towards the ward’s door. The tan male on the other hand, was still staring at Kyungsoo until they got out of the latter’s ward.

“What are those two even doing here?” the doe-eyed lad frowned. “He’s the main reason why I got fired.”


	4. 3

"Sehun!" Jongin yelled, catching the taller's attention. Fortunately, the younger heard his call. 

"Oh... Jongin." He smiled. He was carrying a huge bag on his arms (Jongin assumed it's Kyungsoo's luggage) "Are you still not going home? You've been here in the hospital for almost a week, at least that's what Chanyeol told me." he continued.

The tan male nodded and hummed in response. Did Chanyeol also disclose his disease to Sehun? That he has a heart condition? He thought but immediately shoved it away when he saw Kyungsoo walking towards them. It's not like his illness is a secret anyway. He glanced at Sehun's back pocket, seeing his mobile phone inside it.

Sehun was taken aback when Jongin snatched the phone from his back pocket but didn't actually give a comment about it. The elder hastily tapped something on Sehun's phone and when he's done, the tall man heard a ring, that's the time when Jongin placed the phone back to the younger's back pocket and smoothly fetched his own phone from the front pocket of his pajamas.

"What do you need Sehun's number for?" He heard a familiar voice asking him, making Jongin jump in surprise. Gladly, he has done his agenda smoothly. He might get reprimanded for what he had done, but at least he's got to do his goal. First step: Get Sehun's number.

"I'd like to meet Sehun after this. I think we'd make a good group, as well as with Chanyeol and Yixing. Yixing's my friend, but he's currently in China right now. Why? I can't even be friends with your-- who is he? Your boyfriend?" Jongin stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

The doe-eyed lad rolled his eyes and snatched his bag from Sehun's grasp. "Look, I don't have time for this, especially for someone like you. Don't you remember that you're the reason why I lost my job in the first place?"

Jongin didn't reply to that.

"Sehun, let's go!" Kyungsoo didn't wait for the younger to reply and walked his way to the elevator.

"Sorry about that. Kyungsoo can be really mean especially when he's stressed. He'll be guilty once he knew you're the one who helped us get a doctor in this god-foresaken hospital with their shitty service." Sehun bowed and smiled. "I'll see you next time then." he followed the doe-eyed lad and snatched the bag in Kyungsoo's arms, earning a retort from the latter.

Jongin sighed and smiled, unaware of the upset Chanyeol behind him who was watching them all this time.

*

Kyungsoo frowned as he closes his old laptop. There were still no replies from the companies he messaged with his resume attached. He's got to find a job soon. They can't just live off of Sehun's savings from his part time job forever. They've got to have a solid plan or else they'll be found in the streets in a month or two if they continue living like this. Damn, I guess I really needed that old hag to live huh. He thought, remembering his son of a bitch ex-employer.

Sehun happily placed about three bundles of cash right in front of him. He sat down beside the doe-eyed lad and placed his arm around the latter's small shoulders. "I know this is what you have been worrying about for days, so I've came up with a solution." he smiled.

Kyungsoo was taken aback at first that he couldn't get any words right out of his mouth.

"I know, you're welcome!" the younger exclaimed and giggled.

"Where did you get this large amount of money, Sehun? Don't tell me you stole it!" Kyungsoo finally managed to reply.

"Relax, Kyungsoo. I sold the bike that I was using, I figured I wouldn't use it for college anyway since SNU is just like a 20-minute walk from here. I added half of my salary for this month too." 

"Sehun... Why did you sell it? It was yours for you to use." Kyungsoo frowned, trying to surpress the smile that was forming on his lips. 

"I told you right? When you're back from the hospital, you'll do nothing but rest. There are tons of jobs out there, I'm sure you'll stumble on a job in time." the younger encouraged him. "For now, let me do the worrying about the money. I'm not a child anymore, Kyungsoo. I can totally handle us just fine."

Kyungsoo sighed. He really is lucky to have Sehun by his side. 

"By the way, Jongin texted me a while ago. He asked for your number so I gave it to him. Maybe he wanted to apologize for this ruckus he created. Give him a chance to say sorry, Kyungsoo. I know he really feels apologetic about what he has done." Sehun stated, making the doe-eyed lad snap his head back to the younger.

"What? Why would you do that?" Kyungsoo hissed.

"He was begging, Kyungsoo."

"That's not a reas-" the elder's words were cut off when he heard his phone rang a notification.

Kyungsoo rushed to their couch and grabbed his phone, hoping that it's one of the companies he applied in. 

From: +82**********

Hey, I just want to say sorry for your job loss that was caused by my dumb ass. I hope you'll forgive me. Would you give me a chance and come meet me at this Steak House near Cheomdong Street? I would like to discuss some things with you and I would really want to apologize to you personally.   
\- Kim Jongin


	5. 4

Kyungsoo looked at his phone to check the time once again (and hoping to see if there's a text message from Jongin). It's already 3:15 in the afternoon. The tan male said through texts that they should meet at the lobby of his apartment building at 3 PM today instead of the first place he suggested which is the Steak House. How indecisive. Kyungsoo thought, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

The doe-eyed stood up and was about to push the glass door open for him to exit when he was pushed back inside from the force outside of the building, it's Jongin.

"Hey! I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. Geez, why are you so impatient?" the younger didn't mean to voice out the last sentence louder than he intended to but it was too late. Kyungsoo already heard him.

"Hey, time is money. You're lucky enough I spent my time to meet you here when I could have been out there looking for a job." the doe-eyed lad crossed his arms. "Now are we going to talk about whatever the fuck it is and get over it immediately so that we won't waste our time on each other anymore or are we just going to stand here like complete idiots?"

"You're so feisty, Kyungsoo." Jongin pried.

"That's Mr. Do to you. We're not friends and I heard from Sehun that you're just three years older than him. Well guess what,"

Jongin tried to stiffle a laugh but failed as he let out a small chuckle, making the elder snap back at him. "How old are you then? Mr. Do?" he asked, emphasizing the "Mr. Do".

"Guess what, I'm five years older than Sehun, that makes me 2 years older than you.." the doe-eyed lad smirked.

"You look young for your age, Mr. Do." 

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Kyungsoo blatantly replied.

*

Jongin blushed due to embarrassment when Monggu, one of his three dogs immediately jumped at Kyungsoo when they entered his apartment room. "Hey! Monggu! Where are your manners?" he hissed and lifted the dog away from the elder. He apologetically looked at Kyungsoo and shyly smiled. "Sorry about that, he can get really excited whenever I get visitors, given that you're a new face. Come in!" he continued.

The doe-eyed lad looked around the apartment and hesitantly when inside. It was way bigger and more luxurious than their home so who is he to retort? However, the real reason why Jongin invited him in his household still remains a mystery. Wait- Is Jongin planning something? He looked at the younger, eyes larger than what it usually looks like, disgust completely written on his face. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" the tan male asked, confused on why the elder is looking at him like that. 

"What are you planning? Why did you invite me here? We could have just met at that Steak House you've mentioned earlier than here! Do you think I'm that easy just because I was a forner escort of a middle-aged man?" Kyungsoo gritted his teeth due to annoyance. 

Jongin was shocked, of course. Never in his life was he accused of being a sex offender or any of the like. What the fuck is this feisty brat going on about again? He thought. "That's not the reason why I invited you here! I- I... shit. I shouldn't have taken advice from Yixing. I knew this was a bad idea!" he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo questioned, obviously getting annoyed of Jongin's antics. 

The younger sighed as he pressed the bridge of his nose. "Yixing told me that it would be too weird if I asked you to meet at a restobar, which is where I asked you to meet in the first place. I can't think of a place, a cafe is too much so I didn't put further thought to it and just asked you to come here, to my apartment building instead. Fuck, why am I so dumb?" the tan male ranted and smacked his own head.

Kyungsoo was amazed at the sight, on the other hand. He smiled. "Okay, okay. Sorry for doubting your intentions, Mr. Kim." He pointed out, referring to Jongin as "Mr. Kim" because he thought it will be much more appropriate than just calling him "Jongin". 

Kyungsoo heard the younger sighed and chose not to reply, he instead led the elder to his dining table. 

After 5 minutes or so, Jongin finished making Kyungsoo coffee. He placed the mug in front of the elder; on the table and sat down in front of Kyungsoo. 

The doe-eyed lad raised his eyebrows and once again asked, "What are we going to talk about, Mr. Kim?"

Upon hearing the elder address him "Mr. Kim" again, Jongin scoffed. "You don't have to call me that. Jongin is fine. I'm not as demanding as you." 

"Let's not try to go off track of what your real intention of having me here in your household, Jongin." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and took a sip from the coffee Jongin has made for him.

It tastes fucking terrible.

"I'd go straight to the point. I want you to be my companion, Mr. Do." the younger stated.

"Why?" For some reason, Kyungsoo didn't feel any shock about what Jongin just said. He doesn't know why, either.

"You were a former escort right? That only means you can make a good companion. You're jobless as of the moment, so there's no reason for you to reject this offer. I will pay you, of course." the younger smiled.

"Jongin, you look like a perfectly healthy man who can handle himself just fine." Jongin's eyes widened at the statement, but Kyungsoo was too absorbed at coming up with a retort to notice it. "It's not like you're a baby for you to need a nanny, as well. What's the real reason you want me to be your little nanny?"

"I will tell you the reason, only if you accept this job I'm offering you. Hey, this is not too bad for a high-paying job. Plus, I can assure you that I'm not like that old hag, or at least that's what Sehun referred to your ex-employer, you worked for in the past. I will even write a contract that says I won't ever try to touch you, not at least without your permiss-" Jongin's words were cut off when he saw Kyungsoo's glare boring on him. He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, salary's negotiable. All you have to do is go to me whenever I ask you to. You'll take care of the dogs when I'm not around etc."

"You're crazy. No, actually? I'm the one who's crazy here. I shouldn't have come here in the first place." Kyungsoo stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I thought something was off about you when I first met you at the streets. Go get a help or some sort! You're definitely not normal!"

"Mr. Do! I'm serious!" Jongin tried to stop him, but the smaller was hella strong for his own height. "Fine! I'm not going to force you to give me your answer right now. Just do know that I'm one call away! I'll be waiting for your confirmation!" 

With that, the door (HIS door) was slammed shut right in front of his face.

"Damn, feisty as ever." he scoffed and smiled, his hands on his waist.


	6. 5

“Sehun!” the doe-eyed lad yelled as he rushed towards the younger with handcuffs around the both of his wrists. Kyungsoo glared at the police officer that was sitting across Sehun. “Remove his handcuffs, now! How could you put him in those?” he exclaimed.

“Sir, I need you to calm down.” The officer stated. 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer him, putting all his attention to the tall male beside him. “Are you okay? What happened your face? Who did this to you?” he cupped the younger’s face and frowned. He once again glared at the officer in front of them. “Did you do this to him?”

The officer’s eyes widened at the sudden question. “Sir, you need to calm down. He fought with a minor.” he cleared his throat as he starts to type something in his computer.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows creased, his gaze traveling to the younger’s direction then back to the police officer. “You’re lying. Sehun would never do that! He’s a man of princi-“ Kyungsoo’s words were cut off when he felt Sehun hold his arm.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” The younger’s face showed nothing but shame and regret. “I wasn’t thinking straight. It’s just that… I couldn’t bear the fact that he’s bad mouthing you to my other school mates. I didn’t realize my actions would affect you afterwards. I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.” tears started to fall from his eyes.

“Excuse me, but shouldn’t you say sorry to the victim first?” the officer interfered. 

“Hey! Didn’t your mother teach you to not butt in into someone else’s conversation?” the doe-eyed lad snapped. He turned back to Sehun, “What do you mean, Sehun?”

“It’s just that, he’s mouthing you off to my school mates. That I got to pass SNU with the help of someone from that university’s higher ups because…” the younger couldn’t seem to continue his words.

“What? Hey, Sehun. Finish what you were saying.” The elder insisted.

“- because he said you sucked some old man’s dick or something, to get me into SNU, you know, since you used to accompany old men to parties, you used to be an escort.” The younger continued.

“Sehun…” Kyungsoo muttered. Talking suddenly became a hard task for him to do.

“I know, I know. It’s not true. I know you won’t stoop down on that level just to get what you want. That’s why I punched him. I didn’t know what I was doing. It’s just that, something ticked inside me. That guy, he was bothering me for years. The times he was insulting me in front of others, for calling me a ‘fag’ every time I’ll walk down the hallway, I can let it pass, but this? He doesn’t have a single clue on how you’re working hard just to give us a comfortable life. How could he just spread gibberish about you?” once again, Sehun started crying, lowering his head and using his handcuffed hands to cover his face.

The smaller’s eyes started to water. He bit his lips to stop the tears from crying but his efforts went in vain when he heard the younger sob. He hugged Sehun for a moment before pushing him gently and cupping his face. “Sehun, why didn’t you tell me? That you were being bullied? I should’ve done something at least.”

Sehun shook his head, “I didn’t want to bother you. You were carrying a burden already, I didn’t want to make things harder for you.”

Kyungsoo tried to smile. “What would I do without you, Sehun?” he murmured. He then turned to the police officer who was in front of them the whole time who was surprisingly crying. “See? Sehun is the victim here! Now get this handcuffs off of him! He doesn’t belong to his place, for Pete’s sake.”

The officer started to compose himself, wiping the tears on his face and sitting up straight as he starts to type on his computer again. “I’m sorry, Sir. The law doesn’t work that way. He will have to be imprisoned or you’ll pay a fine instea-

“I’ll pay that fucking fine. I won’t let Sehun be in that kind of place. Get this handcuffs off of Sehun now, then!” Kyungsoo hissed, cutting off the officer’s words.

“Kyungsoo.” Sehun’s eyes widened with the elder just said. “We’re in a bind right now, you haven’t found a job yet, right? I’ll be fine here, you don’t have to pay the fi-“

“Sehun, shut the fuck up. I said what I said and you can’t change my mind. What, you expect me to just leave you here and let you eat beans for dinner?”

*

Kyungsoo heaved a deep breath before pushing the doorbell. You can do this, swallow your pride for once, Do Kyungsoo. He thought as he bites his chapped lips. He started to walk back and forth in front of the door, his stomach churning due to shame? Embarrassment? Or nervousness? Nah, maybe it’s due to the tofu stew Sehun and him ate for dinner after the left the police station. Yeah, that’s it. It’s definitely because of the tofu stew.

He rang the doorbell once again. He sighed. Maybe he’s out at the moment, he thought. That’s ridiculous. At this hour? Also, he already texted him saying that he’s outside of his apartment. Why is he not answering then? Not even a reply. Maybe he just doesn’t want to talk to Kyungsoo anymore.

He muttered a soft “fuck it” and started to walk towards the elevator, hopeless, when he saw the tan male, sweaty, walking fastly (but not really running) towards him. 

“Sorry I didn’t reply. I immediately scampered my way here when I received your text saying that you’re outside of my apartment. I was in my older sister’s place. I took the dogs as well. Sorry I’m late.” He panted, cupping the left side of his chest, wincing. 

“Are you okay? It’s not really something urgent. I didn’t know you were in your sister’s place. I could have just came back tomorrow morning.” He worriedly looked at Jongin who was bringing out a small bottle of what’s that? Pills? Is he sick or something? “Are you sick?” he exclaimed, voicing out his thoughts.

“It’s painkillers.” The younger replied as he took a handful of it to his mouth. 

“For what?” Geez Kyungsoo, since when did you start taking interest into someone else’s business?

“Sorry, uhm but why are you here? I mean, I didn’t mean to sound offensive okay?” Jongin politely asked.

It seems like he doesn’t want to talk about the painkillers. Okay, I won’t pry anymore. Kyungsoo thought. “I uhm- uh…” damn, where did all your confidence go now, Kyungsoo? Just go for it! All that’s left in your money is now all gone because of the fine you paid, Kyungsoo. Do it, coward! His subconscious yells at him.

“You came here to accept the job that I offered to you, am I right?” Jongin smiled, anticipating for Kyungsoo’s answer.

“Yes. I came here to tell you that I’ll be your escort or whatever you call it. From now on, I’ll be right by your side always, Jongin.” The doe-eyed lad replied.


	7. 6

Sehun massaged his temple and looked at the list of the books he should buy for references. He knows he should have a copy of it all, but he's too shy to ask Kyungsoo for money again, after his incident at the police station. All of his savings from his part time job and the money from the bike he sold all went to the compensation and fine for beating up a minor (his school mate)

He unlocked his phone, clicked the internet browser application and searched "Thrift Bookstores in Seoul area". When the search results flashed on his screen, he stood up immediately and grabbed their apartment keys and went out of their unit.

*

When Sehun arrived at his destination; Witdom Bookstore, he couldn't help himself but to laugh at the ridiculous name. What kind of owner of an educational establishment will name his/her business Witdom? However, Sehum has to admit, it really caught his attention and it made him smile. It was closed though, when on earth is this going to open? He thought. He was still staring at the large sign at the top of the mini-roof of the store when he heard someone clear his throat and dangling keys.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm sorry if I arrived late. I had to run an errand so I pushed the opening time for today to 10 AM instead of 8 AM." He stated, that's when Sehun noticed the note taped on the door from the inside "Had some errands to take care of, opening will be pushed to 10 AM, sorry for the inconvenience, valuable customers! (。･ω･｡)ﾉ" Okay, the emoticon might have been too much for others, but Sehun found it cute anyway. He was pulled back to reality when he saw the store owner (?) leading him the way inside. 

"By the way, I'm Junmyeon. I'm Witdom Bookstore's owner. How can I help you today? What book are you looking for specifically?" Junmyeon beams at the taller as soon as he placed his things under the counter.

Sehun's cheeks turned beet red at the cute introduction that the store owner just made. He cleared his throat and scratched his nape, trying to come up with something to say. What the fuck is being so flustered for? He cursed at himself internally. "I- uh. Here's the list. It's for some of my subjects since I'll be starting college real soon." he handed a small paper to Junmyeon. 

The smaller studied it for a while, his eyebrows furrowed, probably thinking if there's any books from the list in his store at all.

But Sehun didn't take it that way. He thought he was being a nuisance and Junmyeon's probably pissed at him for making him think about books so early in the morning. "Don't worry! These aren't textbooks! I- uh. I know how thrift bookstores work. You don't really accept textbooks right? All of these are just for references and one novel for my literature subject. I just went here to check if someone donated any of the books in the list or atleast sold it for a cheap price." he felt like he had to say something, so he did.

Junmyeon's eyes widened at the taller's remark. He chuckled and walked towards the 3rd aisle, he gestured Sehun to follow, so the latter did. "You're lucky I got this novel that your subject professor required you. It's the only one though. I haven't really received any books about Finance and Business for the past few days so I'm kinda short on those type of books." He groaned as he tried to reach the book that Sehun needs. "Why did dad even design this bookshelf too high? He knows his son is short!" he stuttered as he tries his best to get a hold of the damn book.

Sehun couldn't stand just watching so he effortlessly grabbed the book out of its place, kind of trapping the smaller between the bookshelf and his tall frame.

"Thank you so much!" Junmyeon smiled. "That book, it's actually mine. I just felt the need to share this book to others since it really changed my perspective in life. I actually kinda feel overwhelmed that one of your professors required this book for you to read. More Than This by Patrick Ness."

"Oh- really? Is it that good?" Sehun replied.

Junmyeon nodded in response and took the book from the other's hand. "I definitely loved it. I hope you'll like the storyline of this novel too."

"After what you've said, it actually made me eager to read this book immediately. School wasn't even going to start in like, weeks but I feel like I'm going to spend the vacation time in reading this." Sehun glanced at the book.

"You better." the smaller feigned arrogance in his words. "By the way, I can ring you up when someone donated or sold the books here that you need for school."

"What a way to ask for my number." the taller joked, earning a scoff from Junmyeon. He brought out his other hand, "Give me your cellphone please, I'll type it there."

Junmyeon handed it and watched as Sehun tap on his phone. He heard a cellphone ring and he was sure it wasn't his. That's when he realized that Sehun called his own number using the smaller's phone. "You must be used to people who asks for your number. What a way to ask for my phone number." he repeated the taller's words.

"This is just an assurance that you'll contact me. If you don't call me back then I'll be the one who will call you. I need my cheap books, okay? I'm a broke college student." Sehun chuckles as he replied.

*

"I'll expect your call, okay?" Sehun half-joked (since he really meant it, he's just too indenial to admit it) once again and waved at the bookstore owner.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "Sure!" he scoffed and waved back. 

At the time Sehun left his store, that's when it hit Junmyeon. "Fucking shit! I fucking forgot to ask for his fucking name!" he hissed, stomping his feet in annoyance.

On the other hand, Sehun had a happy start, that explains why he had a spectacular day.


	8. 7

Chanyeol tapped on Jongin's apartment lock to input the password but was surprised when the screen showed "Password incorrect: 3 attempts left." What the fuck is happening? Did Jongin change his password? The giant thought. No, why would he do that? It's not like he's hiding something from me. He argued to himself. He then typed another set of digits onto the pad but the security lock denied him once again, the screen showing a "Password incorrect: 2 attempts left." Chanyeol sighed, giving up, he forcefully pushed Jongin's doorbell simultaneously. He then stopped when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Here, let me help you." Kyungsoo gently pushed him aside, typing the pin on Jongin's security system. Chanyeol can see how the smaller struggles since he was carrying two large brown bags (He assumed that it was full of groceries) on the both of his arms.

Chanyeol just stared at him, his eyebrows almost tied in a knot. Kyungsoo glanced at him, flashing an awkward smile. What is he doing here? Is he the reason why Jongin changed the pin of his password? But why? Why would Jongin do that? And why is Kyungsoo even here? He followed the smaller who have already entered the apartment. 

Jongin, who was busy watching a basketball match on his TV was surprised to see the two entering his apartment together. "Oh, you're both here." he's more surprised when his voice didn't waver like he expected. He tried to stay calm, despite of the fact that he's shocked to see Chanyeol in his unit, with Kyungsoo. However, that didn't make Chanyeol not notice his facial expression.

"Hey, why do you look so surprised? It's not like it's new to see me coming here." Chanyeol's tone was obviously sarcastic. He crossed his arms and sat on the younger's couch, sitting beside Jongin. He flashed a smirk at the latter and raised an eyebrow.

Jongin cleared his throat and stood up instead. He walked towards Kyungsoo and grabbed the brown grocery bags from the elder's grasp and headed towards his kitchen. "Are you sure you've got everything on the list, Kyungsoo? Shall we start making the steak?" he asked loudly, making sure Chanyeol know that he isn't ready to any of the latter's prejudices and interrogations.

"I think I got it all." Kyungsoo followed Jongin and brought out the list that the younger created from his front pocket. He gasped when he saw '1/4 kilogram of onions' on the list that was not crossed out. "Shit, I forgot onions!" he bit his lips and checked the change from the money Jongin had gave him for groceries. No wonder the change was too much than he calculated. He thought. "I'll go back to the store and grab some." 

Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo scamper his way to Jongin's doorstep and immediately went out after he got his shoes back on. The taller rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I haven't even been gone for two weeks and look at what you're getting yourself into." he muttered.

Jongin scoffed. "He's just my escort. I was planning on going to this soft opening of this new clothing line I plan to work on. Besides, I'm bored. I don't really have anyone to accompany me so I pay him to do that job for me and that is to be like my maid or something. He's only here three times a week though, every Wednesday and during the weekends."

"That's not a reason, Jongin. You and I both know the reason why I'm acting like this." Chanyeol argued.

"No, Chanyeol. That's the only reason. Don't try to act like you know everything!" the younger couldn't help but yell in frustration. Why? Was it because he knows Chanyeol is right about him?

"I know you're just using Kyungsoo to forget about your Kyung In, Jongin! Don't try to outsmart me here! I know how your brain works and I want you to stop this chaos you're trying to create because you're going to hurt someone innocent!" 

"Haven't you heard about the saying "Mind your own business"? You always tell me that but you couldn't get yourself to do it as well. Fuck off! I'm not a kid anymore!" Jongin head towards his entryway and wore his slippers he then stormed out of the unit.

*  
Kyungsoo looked back at the building (Jongin's apartment building) and checked his wristwatch. "Thank god I forgot to grab onions back at the grocery store." he sighed. He knows there's something off between Chanbyul? Chanyeol (?) and Jongin. The doe-eyed lad doesn't even remember the giant's name (not that he cares, he already has too much in his damn plate to worry about his name). He doesn't want to deal with the weird tension between the two. His shit memory can really be useful at times. 

However, that doesn't change the fact that he's annoyed at his (hot) employer. Kyungsoo kicked the small pebble as soon as he went out of Jongin's apartment and scoffed in annoyance. "Am I an escort or a maid? He's been asking me to do things that a maid should do. I'm an escort! I don't even get the logic of this job. As far as I know, an escort is only needed when you're about to attend a social gathering or a party or rich people's shits. Heck, I even cook for him like he's a goddamn toddler!" he hissed and continued rambling, massaging his temples when a guy suddenly approached him.

"Hey! Kyungsoo? I haven't seen you since like, high school graduation! How are you?" 

Seonho. Why does it have to be Seonho?

"Oh- hey. How long have you been standing there?" he bit his lips due to embarrassment. The smaller heard the other chuckle.

"Long enough to see you do your little monologue. I can see that you haven't changed even a bit, hmm?" 

Shit. Did he hear me talk about being a maid/escort? Oh how embarrassing will it be for your past lover to know that you now work as an escort? Kyungsoo thought.

"So, I see that you live around here." the taller awkwardly continued and smiled when he didn't receive a response from Kyungsoo since the latter was spacing out.

With Seonho's remark, that made Kyungsoo sigh in relief to know that the taller didn't hear a word he said at all a while ago. "Uh- yeah, sorry. Yeah, I live around here... How about you?" he lied, politely replying. Hell, it's not like he can tell to the latter that "Oh, my client lives here so I'm here as well." no, the word 'client' is inappropriate enough. 

"Hey, you don't need to be so formal. It's not like we're strangers right? In which cluster do you live in? Shall we get boba together some time? Like, uh- you know, catch up? It will not be a bother at all, right? Since you said you live around here."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the sudden invitation.

"But uhm- it's okay if you're too busy to fit me into your schedule! I know you have priorities." the taller waved both of his hand, probably because he feels awkward as hell too. 

"No, I'd uhh- sure. We can do that." Kyungsoo smiled. "I can ring you up on KakaoTalk, right? Have you changed your account?" 

"No!" Hyunsik smiled. "My account's still the same. And yours?"

"It's still dk_soo12." he affirmed.

"I'll see you later then." Seonho waved his hand and run towards his car.

"Looks like he made it big after all." Kyungsoo sighed when he saw the MD plate on Hyunsik's plate number. "He managed to become a doctor, just like he was dreaming about years ago." he murmured. "Seems like they all made it big, while I'm still here, stuck at the slumps." he sighed and gently slapped himself. "Do Kyungsoo! There's no point of self-pitying! Do your job now!" he lectured himself and continued walking his way to the grocery store.


	9. 8

"What are we doing here? I can't afford the clothes that they sell in here." Kyungsoo whispered to Jongin who was busy picking out suits for who knows where.

"Don't worry about it, everything's on me. Besides, your real job's going to start tonight. We're going to the soft opening of the new clothing line downtown. Don't waste any time and go pick something nice for you to wear." Jongin looked serious as he continues to look through the rack of suits in front of them.

Oh- so the real escorting starts? Kyungsoo thought. "I can pick whatever outfit that I want? For real?" the elder couldn't help but smile in anticipation. He never really got the chance to pick an outfit he likes to wear when he used to work for Mr. Yoo since the middle-aged man always prepare it for him beforehand. It's not that Kyungsoo is complaining but styling up and dressing up the way he wants to have always been a dream for him. It was shallow, but it's one of the things that the doe-eyed latter couldn't seem to do back then.

"Hey, are you that happy that I'm buying you a suit?" his thoughts were immediately disturbed when he felt the tan male touch his shoulder. "You look ecstatic. I'm sure this is not your first time dressing up, am I right? You used to do these kinds of things even back then." the latter continued, chuckling.

"Believe it or not, I never really got to style myself up on my own. My ex-employer would always have someone to buy my clothes. He always wants to stand out so he always dress me up too much, with all those dangling jewelries sewed on the coat, everywhere." He laughs at the memory he remembered when one time the table cloth of the wine table got stuck in one of his dangling expensive chains on his slacks it caused a huge mess. Mr. Yoo was fuming, maybe that's why he hated Kyungsoo's guts and was so urgent to find a new escort. "That old hag's style is just, plain shit."

"Well, now that you're here, go get something you really like." Jongin grabbed an outfit from the rack, a black coat and slacks with a close to mint green dress shirt as its inner. "How about this?" he raised the hanger in front of Kyungsoo.

"I'm surprised you know my style very well." the smaller giggled. "I like this one. It's very minimal. Just my style." 

"It's just that I know someone who has the same taste as you." the younger sadly smiled.

*

"Don't stress yourself out just because of this event, Kyungsoo. You're now with the face of Noir Apparel. Chin up." he heard the the tan male whisper to him as Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around the taller's arm. "Besides, you look dashing with that suit. You look simple but fucking expensive."

"I'm not even nervous. Kim Jongin, I've been doing this for years. I find this gathering more laid-back than the ones I've been to before, honestly." Kyungsoo argued quietly as he flash his famous heart-shaped smile. He tried to reprinand the younger with his usual tone whenever they're arguing since he feels guilty for finding Jongin fucking hot in his suit, not to mention with all those rings wrapped on the younger's fingers. It's just that he was used to seeing Jongin wearing his sweatshirt and sweatpants, especially his bear-designed socks.

"Really? Acting normal won't be a problem for you then." the tan male smiled and walked towards a 50-year-old looking British man. Jongin offered his other hand (the one that Kyungsoo wasn't almost embracing) for a handshake. 

The man gladly took it and smiled. "I'm assuming you are Kim Jongin? The face of Noir Apparel?" 

"Yes, I am sir. I'm pleased to meet you and I'm looking forward to work with you." Kyungsoo was surprised to hear the younger speak fluently in English. He doesn't look like he's the type to speak fluently in another language. Kyungsoo thought. "By the way, he is my date. His name is Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo was even more surprised when he heard Jongin introduce him to the middle-aged man. Mr. Yoo never really introduced him, he just followed the latter wherever he goes whenever they attend a gala or a party. "Oh- I'm Do Kyungsoo, sir. I am pleased to meet you." he bit his lips in embarrassment when he stuttered. He wasn't really good in speaking the language (though he can fully understand English, thanks to his great English teacher back when he was in high school, it's just that he's not good at speaking it) as well since he wasn't really introduced to any of Mr. Yoo's acquaintances when he still used to work for him.

Jongin took the doe-eyed lad's hand that was wrapped around his arm and held it. He squeezed it gently to let him know that it's okay. 

The man didn't seem to mind it at all as he continued to smile. He even offered a hand to Kyungsoo and the latter gladly took it. "Well, Kyungsoo and Jongin, I want you to enjoy the party. But before that, can I ask Kyungsoo something?" the man seemed eager to make Kyungsoo agree so he nodded. Jongin looked confused on the other hand.

"Are you perhaps interested in modeling clothes?" the man asked.

Now, that made the smaller confused. "What do you mean, sir?" despite of the language barrier, Kyungsoo tried to reply with obvious politeness.

"I just think you'd make a great model. Your aura is very appealing. Our products would look good on you!" the other exclaimed and sipped from the wine glass he was holding with champagne in it.

Kyungsoo was hesitant because of shock, that's the cue for Jongin to interfere. "I'm sorry to interfere sir, but Kyungsoo's probably shocked right now." he chuckled.

"Oh- It's okay! You don't have to give me your answer right now." he smiled and brought out something from his card holder. A calling card. "If you wish to work with us, here's my number, you can call it anytime to let us know if you're interested." 

Kyungsoo bowed as he was taking the small piece of cardboard from the man and muttered a soft "Yes, of course sir. Thank you for the offer."

"I'll take my leave so that you can look around in here too. The beverages here are nice, you should give it a shot." he smiled as he raised his wine glass in front of the two. He then walked away, much to Kyungsoo's relief.

"Jongin, is this real?" the elder couldn't help but exclaim in joy. "Did I just got an offer of a modeling contract from a VIP of this event?" 

Jongin nodded and smiled. "You sure did. I'm happy for you, Kyungsoo. It was probably because of that suit! I told you, you look dashing in that outfit!" 

Kyungsoo huffed a breath out because of both joy and disbelief. Being a model would be a really good sideline. He kinda felt bad for reacting like that when he could have gave his answer as soon as possible. It's just that, for Kyungsoo, it was too good to be true. Outbursting in joy, he wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck and jumped. "Thank you for bringing me to this party and for dressing me up well, Jongin. This wouldn't all have been possible without you!" he exclaimed.

He felt the younger hug him back but not with the same intensity the smaller was showing, and that's when Kyungsoo realized that the attitude he's showing wasn't really appropriate to the environment they are in right now. Coughing, he gently pushed Jongin. "Sorry, I was supposed to make you look good, I did the opposite." he bit his lips.

Jongin chuckled and was about to ask Kyungsoo to come with him to their designated table for them to eat when he heard an unfamiliar voice approached them.

"Kyungsoo?" a man with specs exclaimed. 

Jongin watched the elder's reaction upon seeing the (stranger) and his reaction made him flabbergasted. Kyungsoo's eyes widened and a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

"Seonho? What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo stammered and that made Jongin curious even more.

Who is this Seonho? Who is he and what is his relationship with Kyungsoo that the evasive doe-eyed lad reacted that way?


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Than This by Patrick Ness references ahead. It's not required for you to read it for you to understand seho's story but it's a good book, so I recommend it for you all to read it. I have a PDF so just hit me up @yeojajingo if you want a copy of it.

Sehun closed the novel he spent five days on reading it and sighed. How could the story end like this. He pushed himself up from the couch and head towards the fridge in the kitchen. He felt his stomach grumble so he opened it. He saw a pack of loaf bread, peanut butter, vegetables and a pack of sausages. 

"This won't do, I'll go out instead." he sighed and closed the fridge. He walked towards the doorway and wore his basketball slippers. He grabbed the apartment keys and head outside.

* 

Instead of eating (which was Sehun's original plan in the first place), he decided to go to Witdom Bookstore to check the books (Yes, that's his only motive on why he decided to go there. It's not like he wants to see Junmyeon or anything). He pushed the door, earning a harmonic sound from the chimes that was hung up on the glass door, with that, he also caught Junmyeon's attention who was sitting by the cashier while he holds his phone. 

Sehun frowned at the view he just saw. "You said you will call me." He walked towards the smaller. "I waited for your call."

Junmyeon flashed a sly smile and stood up. "I thought you'll be the one who'll call if you got tired of waiting? You need your books, remember?" 

Sehun heaved a deep breath, "That's why I came here instead. Are the books that I need available now? I hope it is. It's been days." 

"Hold your horses there. I was about to call you when I saw you scampered your way towards me." He laughed. "It took me literally a week to find all these books that are being sold for a small price. I did my best." Junmyeon smiled and brought out a paper back from below the counter.

"Really?" The taller skipped towards the counter and opened the paper bag. "Shit- It's all here!" he exclaimed. "Junmyeon, thank you. Really. I didn't know you'd put up such a big amount of effort in finding all these just for me." 

The smaller nodded. "You're welcome. I would do anything for a person who's willing to learn. I kinda figured you were on a budget, that's why you sounded so desperate the last time we talked."

"I am desperate. Thank you!" Sehun smiled. "How much does this all cost, by the way?"

"All of this costs ₩50,000." Junmyeon replied, earning a gasp from the taller. 

"Why do I feel like I'm robbing you though. Four books for just ₩50,000? Are you sure this is the real price?" Sehun brought out his wallet from the front pocket of his sweatpants and fished out five ₩10,000 bills. 

"Yes. I thought you know how thrift bookstores work? Why do you look so surprised?" Junmyeon chuckled and grabbed the bills from Sehun and rang it up in the cash register.

"It's just that I know you've put extra effort in getting these books, so I feel a little burdened." Sehun sighed as soon as he was done putting back his wallet in his pocket. He picked up the paper bag that was on the counter.

"Why don't you treat me to dinner then? Besides, I'll be closing up in 10 minutes." Damn, Junmyeon. Did you just ask this cute college guy out for a date? He cackled inside his head as he thought of what he just did.

Of course, Sehun was taken aback at the smaller's response. It was too straightforward and he was totally not ready for it.

"Oh- don't worry! I won't ask for anything expensive! Chicken and beer would be fine." Junmyeon awkwardly laughed because of the other's silence.

"It's not because of that. I just- Wow, you're really straightforward." Sehun laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to it." Junmyeon joked.

"I like it though." the younger replied. "Let's go for chicken and beer then?"

"By the way, I know this would be embarassing but, before I let someone treat me to dinner, I should know their name first, right? I haven't really got the chance to ask for your name."

Sehun giggled at the smaller's confession. "I'm Oh Sehun." he offered his hand.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon. But you probably already know that." the smaller laughed as he jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Junmyeon. Shouldn't we start walking towards the nearby chicken and beer place? I actually planned on grabbing dinner but I saw your bookstore so I decided to drop by. So I'm sorry to say but, should we go now? I'm hungry." They both laughed at the taller's remark. 

"By the way, did you finish the book, More Than This? The one you got from my shop last time." Junmyeon asked as he started to pack up and clear his station. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door with Sehun following him.

"Actually, yes. I got to finish it in five days. I had a great time reading it. It was confusing at first but I managed to keep on track with the plot. It was thrilling to read too, everytime the Driver was being mentioned."

"Yes, I know. Who was your favorite character? Mine was Regine. She's tough." Junmyeon looked delighted when he discovered that Sehun actually read the book he really loved diligently. 

"Hmm." Sehun thought for a moment. "For me, it's Gudmund." He laughed when he heard Junmyeon scoff. "Even though he wasn't really real."

"Why Gudmund of all the characters? He's a cheating trash."

"Hey, do you want me to pick Mrs. Wearing as my favorite character then?" Sehun argued. 

"Still! There are characters who deserve more recognition!"

Sehun loved the way how the smaller passionately argued with him so he pried more. "How about Harold then?" he grins.

"Not that homophobic son of a bitch!" Junmyeon slammed the door shut and scooched down to lock it.

"Hey, he's not homophobic. He had reasons why he reacted that way." Sehun frowned.

"Whatever. Let's discuss this over dinner. You said you're hungry right? Well, I am too. I only ate subway sandwiches for lunch."

"At least you have money to actually buy subway sandwiches."


	11. 10

"Kyungsoo!" the doe-eyed lad was running towards the elevator to Jongin's apartment to hopefully catch it but his small marathon was disturbed when he heard a familiar voice call him. It was Seonho. 

Timing wasn't really Kyungsoo's friend. Everytime he tries to avoid someone, the more that person shows up in front of him. Does this guy even work at all? Aren't doctors supposed to be busy? Why is he always around the vicinity where Kyungsoo is?

The moment his eyes met Seonho's slanted ones, he flashed a forced smile and bowed. He awkwardly waved his hand that was holding a plastic bag with a large tub of ice cream in it. Jongin and his cravings. How many times does he have to remind Jongin that he's a damn escort and not a nanny? Remind Kyungsoo to do his signature eye roll later, okay? "I would really love to chat with you, but you see, I have an ice cream to bring upstairs." he brought up the plastic in front of Seonho and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh- yes. I just wanted to say hi." the taller explained then continued to ask, "Is that for Jongin, your boyfriend?" he pointed at the ice cream that was probably already melting because of the hot weather outside (and Seonho).

"Yes. He goes bitch for ice cream." he chuckled. 

"I love ice cream too." the taller muttered. "Well, you already know that." he smiled.

Kyungsoo just nodded awkwardly, not knowing what or how to reply.

"Oh- you should really head upstairs. I'm sorry for delaying you. Your boyfriend must be already waiting for you." Seonho smiled and waved at Kyungsoo as a sign of 'See you later'.

Ever since that night at the soft opening of Noir, Seonho kept on blabbering about Jongin and Kyungsoo being boyfriends to the doe eyed lad. When did they start dating, who was the first one to confess etc. Good thing Jongin was just cool about and just went with the flow. He sighed internally. What was he even thinking?

↝Flashback

"Kyungsoo?" a man with specs exclaimed. 

Jongin watched the elder's reaction upon seeing the (stranger) and his reaction made him flabbergasted. Kyungsoo's eyes widened and a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

"Seonho? What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo stammered and that made Jongin curious even more.

"Oh-" Seonho smiled. "A board member of Noir is a good friend of mine. He invited me since he's so desperate to get me laid." the man chuckled.

"That's why..." the smaller muttered. 

"How about you? Why are you here? I didn't know you're well-connected to Noir as well. We should definitely hang out some other time, okay? You know, for old time's sake." Seonho smiled and as a waiter passed by with a tray full of glasses of red wine, he got two of those and handed it to Kyungsoo.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jongin heard Kyungsoo murmur. Kyungsoo forced a smile and closed the gap between his lips and the wine glass he was holding. He gulped the red wine in one shot with his left hand (since his another arm was wrapped around Jongin's one). "Sure!" the elder exclaimed and the younger immediately knew it was obviously fake.

"Hold on there, I didn't know you can drink now?" Seonho arched his brow and flashed a smug grin on his face. That made Jongin's eyebrows crease. That's the time, the latter chose to interfere.

Jongin cleared his throat, he grabbed the wine glass from the smaller who looked uncomfortable after finishing the whole glass of liquor. "You knew he can't drink well, yet you still gave him the wine glass? What for?" the tan male scoffed, and glanced at Kyungsoo when he felt the latter press his arm tightly.

Seonho seemed flabbergasted when Jongin spoke up but got over it immediately. "Oh- I'm sorry, it just drifted off my mind for a second." He then turned to Kyungsoo, flashing an apologetic look towards the smaller. "I hope you won't take it negatively."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, it has been so long since we've talked like this, so I can't blame you for forgetting about it." Kyungsoo replied.

"By the way, I don't want to be rude or anything, but can you introduce me to the person by your side right now? We've been talking for a while now and we still haven't formally introduced ourselves to each other." Seonho chuckled.

"Oh- sorry." Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "Jongin, he's Kim Seonho. He's my uh- old college friend, and Seonho, this guy right beside me is my boyfriend." 

Jongin's eyes widened at what Kyungsoo just said. And the rest was history.

↝End of Flashback

When Kyungsoo reached 8th floor (where Jongin's unit was located), he ran his way towards the tan male's unit and hurriedly pressed the pin on Jongin's security system to open the door since the ice cream probably melted already. Given that Jongin lives in a high-rise condominium, of all floors he chose to be in the 8th floor. Screw it, Jongin' going to be mad for letting his dear ice cream melt.

When the doe eyed lad entered the flat, he was surprised to see Jongin wiping his tears (?), and trying (?) to compose himself as if he already felt Kyungsoo near his unit back from getting ice cream. Kyungsoo is an observant and sometimes he hates himself for having that kind of quality. He doesn't know what to do and how to comfort a person so sometimes he feels kind of responsible to make the person who's hurt feel better. Unfortunately, that strong sense of responsibility stirred now of all times.

*

"How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not your maid? I thought you just wanted to hang out and now you're making me get some ice cream from the convinience store?" Kyungsoo reprimanded.

"But I want ice cream! I'll make sure I'll add your service for today in your pay check. Here's the money for the ice cream. Make your pay worth it. I'll set up netflix so we can watch this series I'm obsessed with right now." Jongin smiled as he brings out a ₩10,000 bill from his wallet.

The elder rolled his eyes and snatched the bill from the younger's hand. "Fine." "If you weren't so good to me about Seonho last night." he murmured to himself, making sure Jongin won't hear it.

Seven minutes after Kyungsoo went out of his unit, Jongin started to find the remote control of his television when he felt a piece of paper (?) in the slits of his couch. It was Kyung In's picture.

It has been long since he last saw this developed photograph of Kyung In. Jongin remembers it vividly, how he happily surprised Kyung In for their 100th day. Waking up Kyungsoo with a blue rose and a camera with him.

It was a bittersweet moment for Jongin. He felt his chest tighten with the awful sensation he's feeling. He tried to calm down, not now. Not when Kyungsoo's here with me.

"I miss you, Kyung In." he murmured, still feeling his chest tighten. "I'm sorry for letting you die like that." he sobbed. "If it weren't for me, maybe you're still alive. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm useless." he continued.

He just sat there, staring at Kyung In's photograph as tears still drop from his eyes when he heard someone beeping on his security system. It must be Kyungsoo. 

Without further a do, Jongin hid the picture inside his pocket and wiped his tears, trying to fix himself. By the time Kyungsoo went inside, he saw the elder placed the ice cream on the coffee table in front of Jongin. 

"Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" the smaller asked, concern dripping from his tone. He kneeled down in front of Jongin and placing his hand on the younger's knee.

Jongin shook his head as a reply since his chest still hurts. He needs his painkillers.

"Are you sure?"

He can't breathe at all. He tried to normalize his breathing by using the square breathing technique but it was all put in vain when he felt his tears burst out from his eye sacks. He held Kyungsoo's hand tightly that was on his knee and bit his lips. He looked fucking helpless in front of Kyungsoo.

Next thing he knew, everything was all black.


	12. 11

"His condition has stabilized now. He'll wake up in an hour or a few minutes from now. It is advised that he shouldn't experience extreme emotions. He shouldn't be too tired as well. Avoid giving him heavy tasks and extreme physical activity like lifting heavy things, running fast and the like." Dr. Han (Jongin's doctor; that's what Kyungsoo heard from the nurse) explained, sighing. He fixed his eyeglasses that was falling from the bridge of his nose and pushed it back to its position. "He's been experiencing too much heart attacks in a span of a month. He should be careful. Having attacks this often is not good. At Mr. Kim's age, it is very rare for a young man like him to develop a disease like this. This disease is often developed on women as well. So it would be great if he'll be in his best shape. Broken heart syndrome is a temporary heart condition after all, if we'll help ourselves to overcome this, it will show great results. That's all." He bowed and so the doe-eyed lad bowed in return, and watched the doctor and the nurse exit Jongin's private room.

Due to shock, Kyungsoo heaved a deep breath and sat on the couch beside the bed where Jongin is sleeping, exasperated. Jongin has a Cardiomyopathy? Broken heart syndrome? He seems like a strong, healthy man if you’ll look at him. What is the real cause of his condition? What or who made Jongin like this? Kyungsoo thought. Well, he looked depressed when I saw him earlier. What made him cry to have a heart attack like that? He continued to chew on his lower lip as he asks himself.

His thoughts were immediately flushed down the drain when he saw Jongin's fingers move. He stood up and hurriedly went to Jongin by the side of his bed. "Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain right now?" he worriedly asked, examining the younger.

"I'm fine. I just feel dizzy, but it's tolerable." Jongin's voice was groggy since he just woke up. He looked up at Kyungsoo, "I'm hungry too. Well, I didn't get to eat the ice cream I requested." he flashed a knowing look at the elder. "Your ice cream delivery service was so slow." he tried to joke but Kyungsoo isn't changing the serious look on his face.

"The doctor explained your condition, Jongin." Kyungsoo started.

The sun-kissed skin lad sighed and forced a smile. He grabbed the water bottle from the bed sidr table, uncapping it and drank almost a half of it before replying, "Doctor Han must have explained it to you." he smiled, "That doctor doesn't really know how to shut his mouth huh?"

"I was your only guardian that was with you at the moment. I called a guy with a name of 'Chanyeol' that was in your contacts list. He said he'll be here immediately." 

With what Kyungsoo said, Jongin groaned wrapped himself with his blanket. "Why did you do that?" 

"I didn't know who to call! He's the only person in your contacts list! Sure, there's a guy named 'Yixing' in there but his number was foreign. I didn't want to waste your money by making an overseas call. I thought that maybe calling Chanyeol was more convenient since he's the one in Korea right now." Kyungsoo's tone raised a few decibels than what he should've used.

"Okay, calm down! I'm sorry. It's just that, Chanyeol is-"

"What about me?" Jongin's word were cut off when he heard someone enter the room and was surprised to see Chanyeol, a fruit basket in his one hand. 

"Chanyeol..." Jongin murmured.

"He's Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo pointed at the giant. "Oh that's why your voice sounded familiar over our call."

"Kyungsoo, he's Chanyeol, my best friend alongside with Yixing. Chanyeol, he's Kyungsoo, he's my friend, but I know you probably have known him already." Jongin introduced the two to each other with his monotone voice.

Kyungsoo bowed and flashed a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you." he offered his hand for a handshake and fortunately, Chanyeol accepted it, however blatantly.

The giant cleared his throat and smiled (that was obviously fake) at the smaller. "Kyungsoo, can you please excuse us for a moment?" 

Kyungsoo looked shocked but he submitted anyway. "Sure. Jongin, I'll go get you something to eat as well. Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

"Sushi would be nice." Jongin tried to ignore Chanyeol's expression that was plastered on his face. He smiled at Kyungsoo. 

The doe-eyed lad nodded and immediately went out of the room.

That was the time Jongin looked at Chanyeol with a frown. "Look, if you're going to lecture me like what you did last time, save it. You can leave with your fruit basket with you. I don't want to hear it."

Chanyeol stomped his way to the bed side table and placed the fruit basket on it. "No, Jongin. We're going to talk now. So Kyungsoo is your friend now? It hasn't been almost like two weeks and-"

"What's wrong with being friends with him? Just because he looks like Kyung In, doesn’t mean I can't be friends with him!" Jongin argued.

"Kyung In is my childhood bestfriend, Jongin. How would you react if your deceased best friend was easily replaced by his boyfriend just because he found someone who looks exactly like him?" the taller reprimanded. "I feel bad for Kyung In and for that guy Kyungsoo! What the fuck are you trying to plot here, Jongin?" he continued.

"He is not being replaced and never will be! You were the one who told me that I should move on from his death, and now that I'm doing it, I'm still hearing these things from you? I have to continue my life!" 

"You can move on but not like this! How can you move on from Kyung In when you keep sticking someone around you some guy who looks exactly like him? You're just torturing yourself and you’re going to get Kyungsoo hurt as well, I'm telling you."

"I'm doing this because I feel bad for Kyungsoo. I was the reason why he lost his job. I'm just here to provide him a job, and guess what? He just got an offer from Noir a modeling contract."

"You mean-"

"Yes, the same Noir I'll be working for as well." Jongin stated, confirming Chanyeol's thoughts.


	13. 12

Kyungsoo pouted as he plays a small rock on the ground with his worn-out white shoes. He then sighed and mouthed a soft, "Where's Jongin?"

Good thing the sun-kissed boy's doctor gave him the permission to be discharged after being confined for two days. Kyungsoo was a bit worried to see Jongin, all ready to start his work when he just got out of the hospital. He tried to pursuade the younger to take a rest even just for a week but the latter was too persistent. Now that he has thought about it, he's still curious on what's the reason behind Jongin's heart condition. He also did his mini-research about Cardiomyopathy, it is not as terminal as the other heart diseases but it shouldn't be overlooked as well. What could have made Jongin be that broken hearted to actually develop a condition like this? He looks fine and healthy to me. The doe-eyed lad thought as he was scrolling on his phone when he researched about it yesterday.

Now, Kyungsoo's waiting for Jongin outside Noir Apparel's building. He checked his phone once again but the last text message that he received from the taller was:

***

From: Jongjong 🐻 (Jongin was the one who set this name in his contacts, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the thought)

Kyungsoo! Mr. Milton messaged me regarding your contract signing to Noir Apparel since he doesn't know what your number is. Why didn't you message him? He gave you his calling card right? Are you still hesitant about this? Anyway, let’s meet outside Noir Apparel's building tomorrow at 4 PM SHARP. Contract signing is exactly at 4:30 PM. It's located in 38 Apgudong Corner. It's nearby your neighborhood so we won't have a problem. Don't ditch me, okay!

Received: Yesterday

***

To: Jongjong 🐻

What? Already?! Are you sure about this, Jongin? I still feel kinda hesitant. I know I said it will be a great opportunity but being a model means having a different lifestyle than what I was used to!

Sent: Yesterday 

***

He replied but the younger didn't text him back. So Kyungsoo decided he'll just wing it. He needs a high-paying job. This is all for Sehun.

His spacing out has been finally put into an end when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Thank goodness you're here!" he groaned.

Jongin smiled. "I said the call time was 4 PM right? Seems like you were here earlier than the call time I have set. I guess you're excited too, hm?" he teased.

"No, I'm not!" the smaller denied, rolling his eyes.

Jongin just let out a soft chuckle.

*

"I'm really glad you accepted my offer, Mr. Do." Mr. Milton smiled, he offered his right hand for Kyungsoo to shake which the latter gladly accepted it. They just finished the contract signing in the function room of the building when Mr. Milton started talking.

Kyungsoo smiled. He glanced at Jongin, trying to ask for help on how he would reply at the elder's remark. Jongin just smiled at him and motioned a gesture like he's swinging a bat. He mouthed, "Just wing it."

Kyungsoo heaved a deep breath through his nose and slightly bowed his head to Mr. Milton. "It's okay, sir! Thank you too!" he replied, stuttering, confused if his English was just okay. He once again looked at the younger, asking for approval, when he saw Jongin show a thumbs up.

"I'm looking forward on working with you two, Jongin and Kyungsoo." he added, glancing at the two lads who were sitting side by side, across him.

"I'm looking forward on working with you too, sir." Jongin said smoothly.

"I'm looking forward too!" Again, Kyungsoo stuttered.

"We're done here for now? We'll start the photoshoot for the spring collection by Friday. You have two weeks to prepare. Jongin, keep that mullet of yours, you broke the Korean beauty standard. I love it. Kyungsoo, stay cute. It would be better if you won't dye your hair and keep it short, it suits you. That's all for now." Mr. Milton stood up from his seat. "I'll see you on Thursday, boys."

The two immediately stood up and bowed at the elder. "Thank you sir."

*

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." Jongin lets out a scoff, but not really the sarcastic scoff he usually use. They started to walk on the busy street of Apgudong, street lights were starting to light up, the sky was gradient with the mix of pink, orange and blue colors up above. Scent of spring was hitting them with the wind comfortably, it wasn't too hot or too cold, it was perfect.

"It's just that, I'm happy because I feel like now, I'll be able to give Sehun a comfortable life. I don't have to worry about money for now." Kyungsoo's teeth were already showing since he couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling widely.

"That's good. But uhm," the younger hesitated at first before continuing, "Is Sehun your boyfriend or something? I didn't know you're into younger guys. He looks five years younger than you." 

Kyungsoo cackles at that. "That's because he is five years younger than me."

The sun-kissed boy was shocked, seeing the expression that was painted on his face. "So you really are into younger guys!"

"Silly, I'm not dating him." the elder laughed. "He's my brother, for pete's sake!"

"Really?" Jongin's eyes widened at the revelation. He really thought Kyungsoo and Sehun were in some sort of a sugar daddy-baby relationship. You can't really judge a book just by its cover. "You two have no similarities at all."

The smaller sighed. "That's because we're not blood-related." he paused for a while, "Sehun was an orphan. He was homeless until he's 6 years old. We found him sleeping on the street near this bookstore in our hometown. I guess he really loved books right from the start. My parents adopted him even though we were as poor as rats. We felt sorry for him so we clothed, sheltered and fed him. Three years ago, my parents both died while they were working at the factory. The factory was burned into ashes. We had to move to Seoul since the company that my parents were working at provided us shelters at this cheap apartment building, where we live right now, in exchange of the lives of our parents."

Jongin admired Kyungsoo for not dropping a tear at all while he was narrating the whole thing, or maybe Kyungsoo already ran out of tears to cry, that he became like this. Despite that, the younger still thinks Kyungsoo's cool.

"You're so strong for enduring it all these years, Kyungsoo." Jongin ruffled the smaller's hair. "You've been through a lot, and I know you'll overcome all the hardships you'll encounter in the future because these experiences made you stronger." he muttered, not taking his eyes off of Kyungsoo's direction.

That's the time Kyungsoo bursted out in tears, however he was laughing, not because he was sad, but because he's overwhelmed. Kyungsoo, being an escort, means he accompanies people to social events etc., but he always felt alone despite of being together with people always. Jongin was the only person who actually had the heart to say such endearing words to him. At the time being he was with the younger, he experienced a lot of first times; first time being taken on a social event and being introduced to, first time chilling with someone in his pad, first time buying his own client a tub of ice cream and many more.

That includes falling for his client.


	14. 13

"Noir Apparel just made their successful pre-order opening, what’s the secret behind it?" Sehun reads the headline aloud that he just passed by on his twitter timeline. "Kyungsoo, you're on a new level now, huh!" He smiled at the elder who was busy preparing Sehun's lunchbox and their breakfast as well.

Kyungsoo sighed. "Do models really get paid that high just by posing in front of the camera wearing some clothes?" he asked as he placed the plate of eggs on the dinner table. "If I should have known earlier, I would have applied for this job a long time ago."

"I know right. Hmm, let's see." he scans through the article as he continues to tap on his phone. "As you all know, we accumulated more than 500K sales both locally and internationally. The secret behind it is that we pick our ambassadors well. This opening pre-order of our very first collection is because of Mr. Do Kyungsoo and Mr. Kim Jongin. Well, Jongin was a model ever since, however, he doesn't really reveal his face to the public for his privacy, we're thankful he decided to make a change with us." Sehun read Noir's spokeperson's statement.

With that, Kyungsoo gasped at the revelation. "Have Jongin been modeling all this time? Is this why he's that rich?" 

"You didn't know?" the younger asked, looking up at Kyungsoo who has both of his hands on his waist, still wearing his apron.

"Well, he never really told me about that and I never really bothered to ask. Actually, he never really told me about himself." Kyungsoo frowned at the realization. 

"Really? You've been together and hanging out for almost two months and you don't know a thing or two about him?"

The smaller nodded at that. He removed his apron and placed it on the table. He sat in front of Sehun. "Maybe because we talk about conventional stuff more. We often joke around and tease each other, if not; we always talk about my life."

"Maybe because he's shy to open up. Why don't you try befriending him so that he’ll be comfortable in opening up to you?” Sehun added.

"How? And, don't you think that'll be going overboard? He's just my employer after all." Kyungsoo started to pick up his spoon and scoop a mouthful of rice on his bowl. He ate it and looked at the younger.

"Well, you're always together. I'm sure, by now he considers you as his friend. I don't think he'll also mind it." Sehun started eating as well, separating the yolk of the egg from its white and placed it on his stepbrother's bowl and took a mouthful of the tofu stew.

"You think?" Kyungsoo was hesitating, which Sehun responded a muffled "Hmm!" since his mouth was full of rice.

"Is it that delicious?" Kyungsoo asked sarcastically and hit the younger's forehead with his spoon. "Continue reading the article!" he yelled at Sehun's face, spitting rice on the latter.

"Hey! You don't need to hit me and sprat chewed up rice on my face! I just took a bath!" Sehun hissed and grabbed his phone once again. "If you saw our promotion pictures, there's another model who’s still unknown to the public. That's because it was his debut project. This is actually his first time to do something in the fashion industry and his name is Do Kyungsoo- woah Kyungsoo! You're famous now!" his brother couldn't help but exclaim in amusement. He cleared his throat when he saw the elder's smug expression, smirking at him, "Our team saw his potential and what he can do for us, benefiting both sides. He received no training at all but his expressions were steel, right? That's what we saw in him. He shines." Sehun placed his phone on the table and clapped. "This guy’s telling the truth! I saw your photos, Kyungsoo. It turned out well!"

"Really?" Kyungsoo bit his lips. 

"Yes! Jongin did a better job though." Sehun teased and cackled at his own joke, earning another smack on the head from Kyungsoo, this time it's with his fist.

*

"Cheers to success of Noir!" Changmin, one of the producers, hollered, raising his shot glass of soju. Kyungsoo smiled and continued to flip the pork belly on the grill. Wonwoo, one of the camera crew waved his hands in front of the younger, signaling him that he should do it instead. "Kyungsoo, drop that thong for a while, you and Jongin were the one behind this success so you should join!" Changmin exclaimed.

Jongin shook his head, "It was not only, us. We couldn't have done it without you, the producers, and our camera crew as well. We all did a good job." he smiled, he then grabbed his glass of Cola (since drinking isn't really encouraged with his condition) and glanced at Kyungsoo, gesturing him to do the same thing. 

"Of course." Kyungsoo raised his shot glass and clinked it with the others, yelling "Cheers!" with them.

They're currently at this well-known Korean barbeque restaurant in Gangnam because their seniors decided they should celebrate this remarkable occasion. They successfully released their very first collection when their company just started. However, Mr. Milton wasn't available at the moment so the PD team, the camera crew, Jongin and Kyungsoo were the only ones who made it to the team dinner.

"I'm looking forward to be working on more projects with you two, Kyungsoo and Jongin." Changmin stated.

"I'll be thrilled to do that as well." Kyungsoo replied. 

"By the way, sir, have you contacted Seonho again? I thought he'll be here in 5 minutes? The last time I called him, he said he was already at the intersection. Where is he?" PD Hong asked.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the PD's question. Seonho's going to be here? Shit. He cursed in his mind. 

"Did you miss me that much, PD Hong? I see you're that excited to see me." and there he was, Seonho removing his shoes on the doorway before entering the private room the team rented for this dinner. He then walked towards their table and sat beside the latter. 

Why is he even here? He's a doctor right? Why can’t he just do his job and be a doctor? People are dying because of cancer and this doctor decides to just fool around with a bunch of PDs and camera crew. His line of job isn't even connected with ours-

"It's nice to see you again, Kyungsoo." he heard. 

The doe-eyed lad snapped his head, looking at that voice's owner and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Seonho." he said, sarcasm obviously in his tone. He doesn't know why he did that, but he was just damn pissed off at the doctor that he had this sudden urge to snap at his ex.

Jongin placed his right hand on the smaller's knee and rubbed it gently, maybe it’s to remind Kyungsoo that they’re still around with their seniors. "I don't know what happened between you two, but now’s not the time, Soo." the tan male whispered at Kyungsoo's left ear. That made the elder snap back to reality. 

Kyungsoo heaved a deep breath and smiled at Seonho. He then picked up a piece of pork belly with his chopsticks and brought it closer to Jongin's mouth. "Baby, open up!" he said cutely.

Jongin was flabbergasted. Of course, who in the world won't be shocked at the sudden change of mood? Nonetheless, he complied, receiving the piece of pork belly from Kyungsoo. 

*

A few more bottles of soju later, the night seemed like the night was just about to start and with the number of bottles they just consumed, some of them being tipsy (not to mention: drunk) wasn't really unexpected. Changmin and PD Hong was already spitting out gibberish, ranting about how they already want a vacation when their work barely even started. Wonwoo has his head already on the table, probably passed out, other camera crews were lying on the floor, passed out as well. The only sober ones in that room are Seonho (since he didn't really get to drink that much because he came late) Jongin (since he didn't drink at all) and Kyungsoo (since he has a high tolerance in alcohol). 

"I think we should go home." Seonho suggested worriedly, looking around the room, filled with 6 drunk men. "You guys should go home, I'll take care of them. You took a bus altogether when you went here right? I'll drive them home." Seonho offered but Kyungsoo was so quick to refuse. "We shouldn't leave you with them all by yourself." 

"It's fine! I can handle this." 

Jongin waved his hands, shaking his head in disapproval. "At least let us help you get them in your car." 

In the end, Jongin was forced by Kyungsoo to just sit down on the pavement and let the two do the job instead (since Kyungsoo thought Jongin lifting heavy things, including heavy people, is not really advised). However, Seonho did almost all the job in the end since he won't let the doe-eyed lad help.

When Seonho hopped on his car, he smiled at the two, "Are you sure you don't need a lift?" he asked but he was mostly smiling at his ex.

The modeling duo just shook their heads and politely declined. "We also have some errands left to run, last minute. Thanks for the offer though." Kyungsoo stated.

"Okay, keep safe on your way home okay? I'll see you later." Seonho closed his car door but left his window open.

"You too. Bye!" Jongin exclaimed, waving his hand at Kyungsoo's ex.

*

Jongin insisted on getting Kyungsoo a cup of coffee from the convinience store to at least help him sober up.

So now they're together sitting down on the staircase near the Han River, with a cup of hot coffee in their hands.

"I told you, I'm not drunk." Kyungsoo pouts as he looks at the cup he's holding.

"I know that, but we need to get that alcohol out of your system before you sleep or you'll have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning." the younger explained and continue to sip on his coffee.

"Okay, since you bought this for me, I might as well just enjoy it." Kyungsoo smiled and drank a mouthful of the drink. When he finished the whole thing, he looked up at Jongin who was strangely looking at him. The younger raised his eyebrows, asking Kyungsoo a silent "What is it?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering. I mean... I'm just curious, okay? Not like I'm assuming things or what, but uhm-" Kyungsoo's words were cut off when he felt Jongin touch his wrist.

"Kyungsoo, you're rambling." 

"Do you consider me as your friend, Jongin?" the doe-eyed lad finally managed to say.

Jongin's response isn't what Kyungsoo was expecting. The sun-kissed boy laughed hardly, wiping some tears from his eyes. 

"Hey, you can just say no if you don't see me that way!" Kyungsoo smacked the younger's head with his fist earning a groan from the latter.

"It's not that! I just think your question is moronic!"

"What? Are you saying I'm moronic?" Kyungsoo reprimanded.

"Don't take my words out of context." the younger finally settled down and punched the left side of chest, making Kyungsoo worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" he examined the younger, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"I'm okay." Jongin placed the cup of coffee on the pavement and held both of Kyungsoo's shoulders. "I'm just saying, of course, you are my friend. It'll be weird to be together like this, this often if we don't consider ourselves friends, right?" he assured the elder.

"Well, you are a client after all. I'm just an escort." Kyungsoo played with his finger, not making an eye contact with the taller.

"You are not just an escort, okay? See what you did for Noir Apparel? It was because of you that they had their first collection reach more than half a million sales!" Jongin exclaimed.

"It was because of us, okay? Not just me." Kyungsoo looked at Jongin. "I was just hesitant on calling you a friend since I feel like I don't know anything about you yet, aside from the fact that you have a heart disease.”

"Is that so?" Jongin leaned his palms on the pavement at his back and stretched his long legs. "What do you want to know then? Ask me questions. I'll answer." he stated confidently.

"Why did you develop such condition? I did my research, it says that people who develop this kind of disease was mostly because they felt a strong emotion, too strong that they couldn’t handle it. Like getting your heart broken? It’s okay if you're uncomfortable in answering it okay? I won't force you to spill." Kyungsoo once again, rambled but Jongin just continued.

"Kyung In..." the younger started, his voice suddenly became soft. "He's my boyfriend. Well, at least in the past, about a year ago." he smiled. "He died because of me."

Kyungsoo's expression was obvious, he was itching to ask but he remained silent and continued to listen.

"We used to be in the modelling career back then together. Remember what Mr. Milton said in an interview? We don't show our face to the public. This is my first time so it's not really a shocker that no one recognizes me (or you)." Jongin wanted to spill the last two words in his sentence but he decided not to. "The night he died, he was asking me to come pick him up from his solo photoshoot, I wasn't with him that time since I finished my own schedule a week before. I was planning on surprising him, it was almost our 100th day so I was busy preparing for it. I booked a romantic cruise ship for us to spend our day on. All of it. It's just that I was so damn busy that day. So I told him he should just take the subway." Jongin's voice became groggy, trying to hold his tears from falling. Everything still feels painful, adding the fact that it was all sudden and unexpected. He felt Kyungsoo's hand rub his back.

"I don't know what kind of luck we have, but the subway car he was in malfunctioned, its breaks went broken. It crashed with another subway car near the Cheomdamdong station. The train exploded." 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. "It was that accident that made the whole South Korea mourn? He died there?" he heaved a deep breath.

"Sadly, yes." Jongin tried to smile, trying to lift up the atmosphere between them.

"Since it was sudden, you got that disease. I get it now." Kyungsoo nodded as he continues to rub the younger's back.

"Is that all you want to know?" Jongin joked, luckily he didn't cry, or the mood between them would have been too depressing to deal with. He wants to let go. Moving on doesn't mean he's forgetting about Kyung In. Moving on simply mean continuing to live despite of the unfortunate events that happened. He doesn't want to live in the dark again. He wants to live a long life, happily.

"Hmm, yes." Kyungsoo even tried scratching his chin and paused. "Maybe, for now." he chuckled.

Jongin reached for Kyungsoo's wrist and pressed it gently. "Kyungsoo, I just want to say sorry for the ruckus I made when we first met. I left a really bad impression to you, did I?" 

"Forget about it." the smaller smiled. "You were drunk that time. I understand. Besides, you took responsibility of your mistakes. You even made me into a model! So you're forgiven." And if it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have been this happy. Kyungsoo thought.

"No, I wasn't drunk. My doctor said it was a coping mechanism. The day I met you, was Kyung In's first death anniversary so I was kinda off the track and yeah, the rest is history." Jongin explained and rubbed his palms on his legs. "I was stupid and foolish," he sighed. "Enough about me! I have a question to you, Mr. Do Kyungsoo." he teasingly stated.

"Even if I resist from answering your question, you're still gonna make me do it, aren't you?" the doe-eyed lad frowned.

"Of course. It's just fair that way!" he faked a cough and smiled. "So what's the deal between you and what's his name? Seonho? Why did you insist on making me your 'fake boyfriend'?" he even draw an imaginary quotation marks on the air.

"He's an ex, Jongin." 

"An ex?" Jongin yelped. "That guy?" he covered his mouth due to shock.

"Yes. An ex, a past lover. What, do you think you're the only one with an ex here?" Kyungsoo replied, sarcastically.

"Why did he break up with you?" Jongin asked.

"Wow, is it that obvious that he's better than me that you already assumed he was the one who broke off things with me? I'm offended." he pouted.

"It's not that, I mean-"

"He broke up with me because he said he'll never be able to reach his dreams to be a doctor if I keep on sticking around him. We broke things off, like 6 years ago, right even before he started his pre-medicine course." Kyungsoo smiled, playing with his fingers again.

"What? He said that?" The younger couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The elder nodded and continued, "I knew his parents didn't like me that much. Since I was an Art student that time. They wanted a doctor for their son as well, not to mention, they want grandkids too someday."

"But isn't that a dick move on Seonho’s part? He didn't even dare to fight for you? He just dumped you like that?" Jongin didn't even notice that he was already crushing the empty cup he was holding.

"Well, I guess he really is a jackass." Kyungsoo laughed and finished his coffee.


	15. 14

From: Jongjong 

Be ready in 15 minutes. I'll pick you up.

Received: Today 9:37 AM

***

Kyungsoo was bewildered at the younger's text message. He stared at his phone, his brows creased. 

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Sehun asked as he ties the shoelaces of his white chucks. 

The doe-eyed lad shook his head dismissively. "It's not that serious. I was just wondering, Jongin said I should take a day off today and rest. Then he just messaged me saying I should be ready in 15 minutes because he'll pick me up." Kyungsoo then looked back at his phone and typed his reply. 

***

To: Jongjong 🐻

Why? It's my day off today. Are we going somewhere? Is it urgent and important?

Sent: Today 9:40 AM

***

As Sehun watched Kyungsoo, he smirked and went to fix his things, sorting his big binder, pencil case, water bottle and calculator inside black backpack. "You seem to get along with Jongin now, pretty well." he stated with an obvious tone. It's currently Sehun's third day of school in college today. But we'll get to that later. He needs to pry more information from his ever secretive brother.

And Kyungsoo didn't like it. 

"What do you mean?" he raised one of his brows and stood from the couch. He went to fetch his black rubber shoes and sat on their dining chair instead, sitting away from Sehun who's on the couch. Luckily, he took a bath this morning since he was actually planning on going to the mall. It has been so long since he last treated himself. However, thanks to Jongin, he'll have to treat himself some other time. 

"I just noticed you've been pretty close. That's all." Sehun defended, smirking.

"I don't like that look on your face, kid." he points at Sehun and gave him a glare.

"It's not my fault you're always out there with Jongin that I'm already getting these thoughts!" the younger finally let go of the laugh that he was trying to stop. "Are you already in love with him?" he narrowed his eyes at Kyungsoo and grinned.

Kyungsoo inserted an empty can of Coca-Cola inside his black sock and gently hit Sehun's face with it. "Stop dreaming, kid. Just go study, punk."

"I know, I know!" the taller exclaimed and rubbed the part of his face that was hit by Kyungsoo. "God, why are you so defensive? You can simply say no!" 

"Aren't you going to sto-" their argument was disturbed by the sound of their doorbell. 

"That's probably your lover boy." the younger teasingly said.

Kyungsoo feigned an act as if he'll hit Sehun with his elbow and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Jongin in his most casual look. Red and white stripped sweat shirt and a cream-colored shorts, matched with a white sneakers. Perfect for a hot weather. Kyungsoo on the other hand was wearing a black sweat pants, his black nike shirt matched with a black rubber shoes and black baseball cap. 

As soon as Kyungsoo opened the door, Jongin smiled, "Are you ready to go?" 

"Oh- yes. I should just, I'll get my wallet and phone. Then I'm ready to go." He widely opened the door, "I suppose you're in a hurry, so I'll make it quick." he left the door open and ran towards the couch to get his things.

"Sehun! It's been so long! Let's hang out some time, okay? How's college going?" Jongin greeted from the door, still outside their unit.

"Doing good! I'm actually off to school now!" the other replied.

"Oh- do you want me to drop you off first? You study in SNU, right-"

"No, it's okay! My professor cancelled his class just now so I'm 2 hours early. Don't worry about me, thanks for the offer though!" No, he didn't cancel his class. In fact, he should get going by now if he want to get there on time, but his brother's love life is more important than this.

Kyungsoo grabbed his wallet and phone and put it inside his pocket. He skipped towards Jongin and yelled, "I'll be back before the sun goes down. Get to school safely and study hard, okay?" 

"I will! Go get dicked down, Kyungsoo! And don't forget to make a lot of money!" Sehun replied, laughing. His remark made Kyungsoo blush. The elder raised his middle finger to the younger.

He finally closed the door, not even giving Jongin and Sehun a chance to bid good bye to each other.

*

"What is he doing here?" Chanyeol asked, pointing at Kyungsoo who was a bit offended at the giant's gesture. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted him to meet Yixing. He's my friend after all." Jongin replied like it's a matter of fact. They're now at Incheon Airport, waiting for Yixing's airplane to land.

Chanyeol face palmed and turned his back on the two. "How many times do I have to tell you, he's not part of any of this." Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol murmur.

"Excuse me, Jongin. It seems like Chanyeol doesn't want me here for reasons that I don't even know and I don't even give a fuck about." Kyungsoo knew it was rude, but if Chanyeol would have been nicer to him, he wouldn't have to show his sassy attitude. "I'll take my leave. And Chanyeol?" he tapped the giant's shoulder, making the latter face him. "Your friend, Jongin was the one who brought me here, on my day-off. It's not like I forced him to take me here, right? I'll go now."

Before Chanyeol and Jongin can even retort from the doe-eyed lad's remark, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Wow, It's been months since I've last been here and this is what will welcome me?" Yixing scoffed.

"Yixing!" the two exclaimed in unison. They did their bro fist thing which Kyungsoo found weird before they huddled to each other for a group hug. So he's Yixing. Jongin's friend from China.

When their dramatic scene ended, Yixing's gaze landed on Kyungsoo. "Wow, so it really is true?" he scoffed and turned to Chanyeol, pointing directly at Kyungsoo's face.

"Unfortunately, it is true." Chanyeol replied, sighing.

"So that fact I've read from the internet is real after all." Yixing hissed.

Kyungsoo was confused on what the two was talking about so he just stood there, looking like a complete idiot, while Jongin on the other hand, have a hunch on what his two friends are talking about.

It's about Kyung In and Kyungsoo's identical face.

"There are at least 7 people in this world who look exactly like you." Yixing once read from this certain website on the internet.

Are Jongin's friends normally this rude and manner less? Kyungsoo thought but tried to hold back his banters. He's still Jongin's friend. Chanyeol on the other hand was different. They've known each other long enough, that the giant should've at least warmed up to him by now. Yixing's case was different, they just met each other in a span of minutes so he'll let it go. 

Jongin smiled as he scratched his nape. "Yixing, he's Kyungsoo. He's a friend. I'm guessing you know about him already." his gaze went to Chanyeol who was obviously guilty. "Kyungsoo, he's Yixing, my friend from China."

"So you're that Kyungsoo?" Yixing's expressionless so the smaller just nodded, his lips formed in a straight line.

"It's nice to meet you." Kyungsoo bowed.

Yixing didn't respond at all. There was an awkward silence. Jongin couldn't stand it so he broke the silence, clearing his throat, "Should we all grab something to eat? It's almost lunch time, you see." he tried to change the subject, which luckily made the three realize that they were also starving.

*

"Are you okay, Kyungsoo? You look sick." Jongin, beside him, asked chewing his dumpling as he looks at the elder. 

"Huh? No, I'm okay. Don't mind me." he forced a smile and picked up his chopsticks. He glanced at Yixing's empty chair and pursed his lips.

"Where's Yixing anyway? He left to use the restroom too few seconds after you went there too. Did you see him there?" Chanyeol asked.

The doe-eyed lad nodded and faked a smile.

5 minutes ago, when Yixing entered inside the restroom after Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo flushed the toilet and zipped his pants closed. He then turned on the faucet to wash his hands when he saw Yixing enter the restroom. The doe-eyed lad bowed at the elder. 

Yixing's expression was still the same, it doesn't say anything but it gives you that chill inside your body.

When Yixing walked towards the sink, he turned on the faucet and started to wash his hand.

Kyungsoo was about to leave the restroom when he heard Yixing speak.

"You..." the elder scoffed. "No matter how much you try to copy him, know that you'll never be him."

"I'm sorry?" Kyungsoo tried to ask Yixing to repeat his words.

He smirked. "Kyung In will never be replaced in Jongin's heart. You're just a damn escort. Jongin's just blinded now because of... circumstances. When he's with you, he felt that spark of excitement he felt with Kyung In before. But do know that that spark will be gone after a short while."

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong idea about me." Kyungsoo couldn't help but to bite back amidst Yixing’s tirades.

"I know everything, Kyungsoo. Also, I'm not that ignorant when it comes to these types of things. You like Jongin. Don't take advantage of Jongin's weakness right now and get out of his life quietly." Yixing clenched his jaw.

"Why would I do that? If anyone has the right to order me around, that would be Jongin. He's just my employer and nothing but my employer. Stay your nose out of our business please." Kyungsoo smiled and bowed, his hands were shaking but he'd rather die than let Yixing know that he's threatened and shaken by the latter’s words.

Kyungsoo have never felt this humiliated before, despite of the experiences he had in the past, working as an escort.


	16. 15

"For now, let's focus on recruiting new members for Book Critic club. That will be all for today, Sehun." Mr. Wu Yifan stated, sighing as he cleans his glasses with a piece of cloth. 

Sehun pursed his lips and placed the bundle of application forms (for Book Critic club) inside his file case. He then bowed and was about to leave Mr. Wu's office when the latter stopped him.

"Actually, Sehun? Are you free today? I mean, for lunch?" the lanky man asked, looking up at him.

"Huh?" the younger begged for pardon.

"I wanted to treat you to lunch, you know. It's not your fault you're the only one who wanted to join Book critic club in this university, but I'm making your life as a freshie in here hard because I'm putting such a big responsibility on your shoulders by asking you to recruit some members who won't probably interested in joining this club in th first place." Mr. Wu stood up and sighed for the nth time today, he opened his drawer and grabbed his wallet. 

"It's okay, sir. I like it here. It's just sad to see that no one wants to read books and write papers and analyzations these days." Sehun replied.

"All of these punks are joining useless clubs created by students like Anime club and all that. This is just ridiculous, why did SNU even allow these students to establish their own clubs? I mean, it can be considered if the students actually created a club that are more socially relevant, you know?" he ranted in front of the younger like he's not a professor talking to a student.

"Well, they said it'll enhance the students' creativity more." Sehun mocked, but immediately, his lips were formed into a straight line when he realized that he was actually talking to a professor.

Mr. Wu pointed at him with a smug look on his face. "I like the way you think, kid." he walked towards the younger and wrapped his left arm around Sehun's shoulders. "Let's eat, my treat."

"No, sir. I mean, it's fine. It really is." Sehun insisted, he was actually planning on going to Junmyeon's bookstore since it has been weeks (?) since they last saw each other. He wanted to have a lunch date with Junmyeon, in fact, he texted the elder already but the latter wasn't replying. 

"Hey, let's stop that teacher-student mumbo-jumbo for now. Today, I'm a friend, okay?" they walked towards the door of the professor's office when they heard a knock, seconds after, it opened.

"Kris, let's eat-" Sehun as well as the guy who just entered was flabbergasted the moment their eyes met.

"Sehun?"/"Junmyeon?" they both said in unison.

Yifan or Kris (?) was shocked to see the scene in front of him. He pointed at Junmyeon and Sehun one at a time. "You know each other?" 

"Yes!" Junmyeon exclaimed, as if he's trying to outtalk Sehun. "He uh- he helped me with my bags this morning. Remember? I carried too much books for today." he stammered. The shorter brought out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat that was rolling down on his temple. Sehun's brows creased when he saw how Junmyeon acted. 

Bags? When did I? Sehun thought. 

"Oh! That's a good thing then! Let's all go grab lunch together. Where's your father? Should I ask him to join us?" Yifan asked, he fumbled with his pockets to find his phone and right before Junmyeon can even retort, he already dialed the number.

At the time duration of Yifan was talking with Junmyeon's dad on the phone, the two was just staring at each other. Sehun looked confused, on the other hand, Junmyeon's gaze was somehow apologetic for reasons the younger doesn't know.

"Mr. Kim says he's free! Thank goodness. He said he just finished the two-hour meeting about the new policies that will be implemented for this academic year in the university. Damn, why is the board always so persistent on changing something in this institution every year?" Yifan huffed a breath and looked at Junmyeon and Sehun who was still exchanging glances. "Should we get going?"

Junmyeon's dad is a board member of SNU? Why? I mean, why did Junmyeon not tell me about this? And why is he here in the first place? 

Sehun was about to retort and escape from this situation he got himself into when Yifan pulled him out of his office together with Junmyeon and they walked towards the university exit to meet Junmyeon's dad at this famous Italian restaurant near the school.

*

"Are you sure that Mushroom Risotto is enough, Sehun? You should've ordered more, you're a hardworking student." Yifan stated as he picked up a slice of the Margherita Pizza he ordered for Junmyeon and him. While they were there, Sehun discovered that Junmyeon was a fresh graduate of the college of Education also in SNU and as of now he's taking up his MA Degree as he teach in the university as well. With that revelation, Sehun felt like he didn't really know the guy he was pining for, the past few weeks. Junmyeon looked so honest yet he's so mysterious.

"Yes, I'm ought to head home too. My brother texted me that he cooked lunch for me." he lied. He looked at Junmyeon with his signature expressionless face and shrugged.

"Oh really? Sure, eat faster then." the professor stated and glanced at Junmyeon. "Jun, did you know that Sehun here is just a freshman? He looks mature for his age, right? I really admire him, not just because he's my only club member but because I can see that he's really determined to finish his studies." 

Junmyeon smiled, "Really? I didn't know that."

So are you really going to play this game? Fine then. Sehun thought as he took a spoonful of his food in his mouth.

"Mr. Kim." Sehun called, smiling but he got that sarcastic tone dripping from his voice. He was about to continue when the elder outtalked him.

"Just call me Junmyeon, silly. Mr. Kim's my dad." the smaller smiled. This little rascal is really going to do this huh? Sehun thought.

Before the freshman student can reply, they heard the chime attached on the door, ring. A middle-aged man in a suit and tie walked in, 

"Dad!/Mr. Kim!" Yifan and Junmyeon exclaimed in unison, standing up. Sehun felt uncomfortable the only one sitting down so he stood up as well. The man grinned and sat down with them, as he fix his coat. "You already ordered?"

"Yes, I didn't want to waste any time." Yifan replied with full respect, which Mr. Kim nodded at. That's when his gaze landed went to Sehun's direction. "Oh- By the way, this is Oh Sehun. He's my," Yifan faked a cough, "only club member, and I decided a while ago that I should treat him lunch at least since he's been a hardworking student. It's rare for a Financial Management student to actually be this engaged in books that he's willing to join Book Critic club. And guess what? He coincidently helped Junmyeon with his things this morning!" the lanky man explained.

Mr. Kim placed his table napkin on his lap and started to get a piece of Focaccia Bread and placed it on Sehun's plate. "Really? Here you go, then. Eat up." the man smiled at Sehun genuinely.

"As expected," Yifan nudged Sehun with his elbow. "Isn't he just nice? You expect him to be strict and all that because he's board member of SNU, right? You're wrong! Mr. Kim is probably the best one out there!" he exclaimed.

Junmyeon and Mr. Kim laughed at the taller's remarks. "Stop buttering up on my father, you greasy fool." the smaller commented and took a bite from his Lasagna.

"I'm just fond of Sehun here, you know I have a soft spot for people as hardworking and as kind as him. And by the way? My son's right. Just because I'll let you marry Junmyeon in months as per your parents request, doesn't mean you can fool me like that huh!" Mr. Kim joked, pointing at Yifan with his bread knife.

Marry? Junmyeon and Yifan is engaged? Sehun thought. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He immediately stood up and grabbed his bag. 

"What's wrong? Are you already leaving? Mr. Kim just got here." Yifan stated.

"I need to go, my brother's probably waiting for me. I'm sorry for leaving suddenly." Sehun bowed, he didn't give the lanky man to respond and immediately stormed out of the highly ventilated yet suffocating restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just assume that same-sex marriage is allowed in South Korea.


	17. 16

"Simple past tense is used to denote an action which happened at some time in the past or for state of being past." Jongin explained, which Kyungsoo had nodded at that, the butt part of his pencil between his plump lips.

What is Kyungsoo doing there, having some sort of English tutoring class with Jongin this early in the morning?

↝Flashback

"Kyungsoo, if you were given a chance to study speaking and understanding the English language, would you grab it?" Jongin asked him one day, when the tan male invited him to grab a boba nearby. He popped the cover of the cup with the straw he was holding and handed it to Kyungsoo. "Here."

He grabbed it from the younger and smiled, "Thank you. Anyway, if I was actually given a chance, I'll definitely do it. I mean, as long as it's for a cheap price right? English tutoring services these days are expensive. I actually wanted to learn how to speak and understand English years ago but I didn't have time." he sipped on his Cranberry tea. "Why did you ask though?"

Jongin clapped his hands and grinned. "Because I'll do it for you," he stated and even before Kyungsoo could react, he added, "For free."

"What? Really?" Kyungsoo exclaimed, he stood up from his seat and immediately sat beside Jongin. "You'd really do that?" the taller saw the sparkle in Kyungsoo's eyes, so who is he to take that happiness away from him?

Jongin nodded, "Of course!" 

Kyungsoo cupped Jongin's cheeks, "Jongin, you have no idea how you've made me happy." tears slowly rolling down on his cheeks. "Thank you, really."

Jongin was taken aback at the sight of Kyungsoo tearing up. "Hey, it's just tutoring, why do you look so touched?" he messed with smaller's hair. "Don't cry... People might get the wrong idea." he chuckles as he stares at Kyungsoo who's crying but still managed to look so cute.

↝End of Flashback

"Now Kyungsoo, what's the difference of past continues tense and simple past tense? It's both past tense so it's a little bit tricky." Jongin asked, he leaned his elbow on the table and stared at Kyungsoo. "But I know you can do it."

"Past continues tense is uhm... It is used to talk about actions and states which we see as completed in the past while uhm... Simple past tense is uhm... what you just sai-" Kyungsoo explained absent-mindedly. 

Jongin closed his old book in English and sighed. The elder then looked up at him. "Why? Am I wrong?" he stammered as he asks. 

"No, it's not that." the younger replied, he took the pencil from Kyungsoo, "Is there something wrong?" he didn't even think twice and went direct to the point.

"What do you mean?" the smaller feigned innocence.

"If you're not being too emotional, you look lost. Seriously Kyungsoo, what's wrong? You've been like this ever since the day we picked Yixing up from the airport. Did he tell you something?" he asked, somehow scared if Kyungsoo already knows his secret.

The elder smiled and shook his head. "No? it's not that." he paused for a second before coming up with an excuse, he looked down on his fingers that was on top of the book they were using, "I'm just worried for Sehun. Before I left the house earlier, he was cooped up inside his room, his blanket covering his whole frame. I knew he had a problem but I didn't want to ask since he looked like he wants to be alone... That kid never tells me any of his problems, it's kind of a bothersome." It wasn't totally a lie since Kyungsoo really saw Sehun in that state. He also noticed how the younger was less hyperactive and would only show forced smiles, maybe to not make his older brother worry. However, it wasn't really the main reason why he's preoccupied. Yes, he's worried for Sehun and he badly wants to know what happened to the younger for him to act that way but the main reason why Kyungsoo's being emotional these days is because of the talk he had with Yixing back at the restaurant.

"Really?" Jongin looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I think you should go talk to him, not for now, maybe. But eventually you'll have to ask him what's up so that he won't feel alone, okay?" he held Kyungsoo's hand and squeezed it gently to let the elder know that everything's going to be okay. Is Kyungsoo not getting tired of worrying? He always looks after other people and don't even take care of himself. Jongin thought.

The doe-eyed lad smiled, "Yeah, I'm planning on talking to him after this." 

"Are you sure that's all?" the taller asked, staring at Kyungsoo's black orbs. 

The elder stared back at Jongin's eyes,

"Kyung In will never be replaced in Jongin's heart. You're just a damn escort. Jongin's just blinded now because of... circumstances. When he's with you, he felt that spark of excitement he felt with Kyung In before." 

"Don't take advantage of Jongin's weakness right now and get out of his life quietly."

Suddenly, he heard Yixing's voice from inside his head. Those words kept on ringing inside his brain. 

He's right. Yixing's right. Jongin's just here because he's feeling that surge of excitement he's been longing for ever since Kyung In died, but Jongin has been nothing but a big help to me. Aside from the fact that he's the reason why I got a job, he also turned me into a model. Goddamn it, he even volunteered to be my English tutor for free. God, I don't deserve hi-

Little did he know, his eyes started to water, making Jongin panic. "Why? What's wrong?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head to assure Jongin that everything's alright and even waved his hand in front of the younger, signaling a "No, I'm fine."

"Kyungsoo please, tell me what's wrong." Jongin pleaded, his hands already holding both of the smaller's wrists.

Once again, Kyungsoo just shook his head and forced a smile. "I just..." he hiccuped and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his denim jacket. "I just think I don't deserve you. Jongin... you're too good for someone like me."

"What? Why would you say that?" 

"You did a lot of things for me when in fact I'm your employee. I'm just your damn escort but look at all these privileges you’re giving me." the doe-eyed lad sniffed as he felt his snot starting to drop from his nose.

Jongin couldn't help but smile at how Kyungsoo looks right now, but that's a matter that shouldn't really be discussed right now. "Kyungsoo, I'm doing all these because I want to and you deserve all of these." he explained while still smiling.

"No... This is too much, Jongin. You're the type of boss who'll be loved by everyone but for a person like me? I don't deserve you. Heck, you even agreed to be my pretend boyfriend in front of my ex!"

Jongin shushed to make the cute guy in front of him stop crying. As much as he loves Kyungsoo's face when he's crying, the way his cheeks turn to beet red, his eyes turning small, his shining cheeks because of his tears looks gorgeous and all, but he still doesn't like it when the doe-eyed lad acts like this. All Jongin wants is for Kyungsoo to be happy, to be able to smile and turn those pretty lips into heart-shaped ones. "Kyungsoo," he tried to calm the other down.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo finally looked up at him.

"Do you know the reason why I'm doing all of these for you?"

"Goddamn, yes! It's because you're an angel sent by God from the heaven." Kyungsoo scoffed.

"No, Kyungsoo. It's because you're the most caring person I've ever met. You're passionate, you're caring and you have a lot of love to give to everyone. Despite of that filthy mouth of yours, you always make sure everyone around you is happy. Sehun is so lucky to have you as a brother, Kyungsoo. This is about you, not me."

The elder's sobs just got louder the moment Jongin finished his sentiments.

"And you know what? I'm thankful to have you by my side as well. If it weren't for you I'm still probably in the slumps, fucked up. It's a given that you're an escort so it's your job to accompany me, but the fact that even if it's your day-off, you still agree to hang out with me to eat ice cream, watch western series inside this damn condo unit is a big thing! Kyungsoo, I'm grateful that I met you." Jongin held Kyungsoo's face between his hands. 

"Why are you being like this Jongin? I'm not that special, that's what men in my past always made me feel like. Why would you do this, why?" Why now? Now that I feel something for you? He asked the last two sentences in his head.

"It's because I like you, Kyungsoo." Jongin replied, his eyes almost boring a hole on the elder's face with his gaze.

For about ten seconds, Jongin's pad was filled with nothing but silence. They just stared at each other, unsure of who's going to talk first.

"What?" the doe-eyed lad's eyes widened even more at what he just heard.

"I said I like you. Don't even dare changing my mind because it won't happen." the younger challenged.

"Is this a joke to you? I have no time for your games, Jongin!" the smaller stood up, pulling away from the taller's grasp. He grabbed his back pack and was about to walk away from Jongin when the latter pulled him, making Kyungsoo stand up between Jongin's legs (Jongin, who was still sitting on the dining chair)

"Do I look like I'm joking, Kyungsoo?" the tan male seriously stated. "Now don't walk away without giving me your answer."

Another ten seconds of silence filled the air before Kyungsoo finally gave up. He cupped the cheeks of the younger, placing his lips on Jongin's plump ones.


	18. 17

"Jongin! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" Kwon Yuri, the editorial-in-chief of Resfeber magazine exclaimed as soon as the two entered in the dressing room. She bumped her cheek with Jongin's cheeks and turnes to the smaller. "You must be Mr. Do Kyungsoo!" she stated and smiled. Yuri did the same, bumping her cheek with Kyungsoo's ones. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" she held both of Kyungsoo's hands and clasped it near her. 

Kyungsoo bowed his head shyly and flashed a small smile. "I'm thrilled to meet you too, Ms. Kwon."

Jongin and Yuri laughed at what Kyungsoo said, making the doe-eyed lad confused. "Hey, don't call me Ms. Kwon! Yuri is fine. By the way, I'm sure you already know why you're here right?"

"Oh- yes. Jongin said he'll have a photo session for Resfeber magazine. He asked me to accompany him-" His words were cut off when he heard Yuri gasped.

"You didn't tell him yet?" She hissed. "Kim Jongin! I thought you already oriented him about this?" she shrieked and walked towards the tan male to hit him on his arm with her fist.

Jongin faked cried at the elder's weak attack and rubbed the area that just got hit. "I know, I know! It's just that I wanted to surprise him!"

"Still!" Yuri groaned and turned once again to Kyungsoo who looked confused. She smiled, "I'm sorry about this. It's just that Jongin here did something stupid. I didn't really want to shock you with this, but you're the one who'll do the photo session with us, Kyungsoo."

As expected, Jongin saw Kyungsoo's eyes widen more than usual, "What? Me? Why me?" he even pointed at himself.

"I suppose you're not really using the internet that much, hmm?" Yuri smirked.

"How did you know?" Kyungsoo was puzzled. He wants to know already and everyone knows he's got a bad temper when it comes to people delaying things.

"Kyungsoo, you ranked number three in the Naver search for the past 7 days! What you and Jongin did with Noir Apparel was indeed a success, but the netizens were more intrigued and curious about you because you've only debuted in the modeling industry this month. That's why you'll be Resferber mag's this month's issue." Yuri explained and fixed her coat. "But since Jongin is such a dumbass for not explaining this to you, I need to ask for your permission first, would you like to be featured in our magazine, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin to ask for some help, Jongin flashed a warm smile at him, making him feel complacent. He looked at Yuri and nodded. "I'll do it, besides, I'm sure it'll be a big problem if ever I refused and I don't want you and Jongin to be blamed."

Yuri squealed and ran towards the doe-eyed lad, she hugged her and jumped slightly. "Thank you, Kyungsoo! You're a life saver!"

Jongin chuckled at Yuri's reaction. 

Yuri gently pulled out from the hug and held Kyungsoo by his shoulders. "Let's go, my designer team will dress you up! I'll call the make-up artist now." she walks towards the door and was about to leave when she remembered something. "By the way, we'll also film a short documentary about this photoshoot, behind the scenes and all that. Is it okay?" she asked.

"It's okay." Kyungsoo, again, nodded. When Yuri left to call the make-up artist, Kyungsoo sat on one of the chairs in front of the mirror. He looked at Jongin's reflection on the mirror and he saw that the younger was also looking at him. The tan male smiled at him showed him two thumbs-up.

*

"Kyungsoo, it's been a fun photo session with you. As for the last question that was asked by the netizens, they're curious about your ideal type. Please answer this however you like it since all your answers will be published in the magazine." Yuri smiled.

Kyungsoo eyed at Jongin who was sitting alongside the camera crew and the producers, the latter pursed his lips to prevent himself from smiling.

"My ideal type?" Kyungsoo pretends on thinking for a while. "I don't really have an ideal type, since I'm not really that interested in dating back then. But if I'm asked now, I like someone whose smile is warm. Someone who can make your day complete just by seeing their toothy smile. I like someone who has a sun-kissed skin as well, someone who can pull off any expressions as well. Serious, cute, and simply handsome." he stated slowly, unaware that he was looking at Jongin the whole time he was talking.

Yuri flashed a smug grin as she realized the eye contact that the two were doing. She cleared her thoat and chuckled. "You mean, Kim Jongin is your ideal type?" 

That made Kyungsoo snap back to reality. He apologetically bowed his head to Yuri.

"Hey, don't be shy. It's okay to have a crush to models, right? Jongin is a fine young man here, I must say." Yuri replied, gently hitting the doe-eyed lad's arms.

"I'm not Kyungsoo's crush." Jongin intervened. His face looked serious making Yuri and Kyungsoo kind of startled. Why does he look so serious? Kyungsoo thought.

"Hey, no need to deny it. It's okay to have a crush once in a whi-" Yuri tried to make the atmosphere lighter but her words were immediately cut off by the tan male.

"He's my boyfriend." the younger revealed, making Yuri, the staffs and especially Kyungsoo shocked.

*

"Okay! That would be all for today!" Yuri exclaimed, closing her notepad. 

Jongin walked towards Kyungsoo and grabbed his right hand, intertwining it with his. They both smiled at Yuri which was reciprocated by the elder. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you or some sort a while ago. I didn't mean it to be offensive." she apologized to Kyungsoo who was waving his hands in front of her, signaling her that it's okay and that he didn't take it negatively. "In fact," she paused, her gaze examining the two whose hands were still locked. "You look good together." she showed a two thumbs up at the couple. "Your chemistry is quite amusing, now that I know you two are dating. I wish all the best for the both of you." she smiled. Yuri pointed at Jongin's face and glared. "Take care of him okay? Break his heart and I'll break your bones." she warned.

With that, Kyungsoo laughed and Jongin whined. "Hey, you act like you know Kyungsoo for so long! Of course I won't do that!" the tan male hissed.

*

As they walk out of the building, Kyungsoo pouted at Jongin, earning a peck on the lips from the latter. "Why are you pouting?"

"I didn't know you'll reveal we're dating to them. Why didn't you ask me about it first?" Kyungsoo argued, pulling his hand from Jongin's grasp.

"I thought she was belittling you, okay? I had to defend you." the younger replied and pouted. "I'm sorry, hmm?"

"Don't be cheeky just because we're dating okay?" Kyungsoo pushed Jongin's forehead with his two fingers. "Stop acting cute, will you?" he rolled his eyes and ran away from Jongin.

"Hey, what do you mean? I can do all the aegyo all I want! Come back here!" the tan male laughed and ran after Kyungsoo who was sprinting his way away from his boyfriend.


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than this by Patrick Ness references once again, read the book! It's actually good!

"Sehun. Until when are you planning on acting like this?" Kyungsoo nagged at the younger who has his body wrapped around a thick comforter even if the weather is a scorching 33° Celsius outside.

"Just leave me alone." the younger reprimanded, bringing the comforter up to his face to cover his muffled voice. 

Sehun never acted that way before. In fact, Kyungsoo thought the younger wouldn't go through puberty like the other kids out there because the latter grew up well-composed, mature, and calm. With that fact, Kyungsoo felt more worried about Sehun and the reason why he's being like this is still a mystery.

"Do you really want to drop out of SNU, hmm? You're given a chance to study in such a prestigious school with no expenses and this is what you'll do? Earth to Sehun, wake up!" the doe-eyed lad yelled, his hands on his waist.

"For god's sake, I never skipped a single class and I won’t ever! Just, goddamn it! Leave me the fuck alone for now!" the younger shouted.

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat and even if Sehun wasn't facing him (he was facing the wall as he lie down on his bed) he knew that the younger was serious. 

He wants to be alone.

"Sehun, I'll leave you alone for now but that doesn't mean this conversation has ended, okay? I'm here for you, always. You know that right?" He eyed at Sehun and when he received no response, he continued. "If something's up, I'm just a call away. I'm your brother for a reason." 

Kyungsoo walked to Sehun's doorway and was about to close the door but he continued his sentiments. "Food's in the microwave. Eat it before it gets cold. Get ready now or you'll be late for school." after that, he finally left.

Sehun wiped the stream of tears on his cheeks and looked at his phone which was vibrating beside his pillow.

Another call from Junmyeon.

He sat up and picked up the device, rejecting the call for the nth time. Ever since he found out of Junmyeon's engagement to his club moderator, Wu Yifan, the freshman did his best to avoid the two. Hell, he even quitted the Book Critic club after that. Other people might think it's petty but Sehun was desperate to cut ties between them. He didn't want to be a home wrecker. 

He was snapped back to reality when he felt his phone vibrated again, indicating that a text message was received.

***

From: Junmyeon 

Sehun, please. Stop avoiding me and pick up my calls.

Received: Today at 7:35 AM

***

Sehun sighed, tossing his phone on his bed. He hugged his legs and buried his face on his knees.

*

The stern-looking male bit his lips before gathering enough courage to actually face Junmyeon and push the door of the elder's book store when he realized it was actually locked. That's the time he saw the "Closed" sign hanged on the door. "It's still closed?" he murmured to himself out of frustration. 

"Yes, but it'll open soon." he heard a familiar voice approach him, making Sehun's eyes widen.

The younger stepped back, away from Junmyeon, all his courage was washed away by the book store owner's presence.

Sehun was about to walk away when Junmyeon grabbed his arm. "Sehun, please, let's talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you." the taller stated coldly.

"Then why are you here, Sehun?" the smaller argued.

"I came here to give these back." Sehun brought up a paper bag of the books he got from the elder's book store.

Junmyeon snickered. "Too bad, Mr. Oh Sehun. All items you got from my store is non-refundable."

"I don't want my money back. I just want to give these all back. Consider it as a donation if you want to take it that way."

"No, Sehun. We both know you'll need this for college." the elder hissed.

"Just let me do whatever the fuck I want with the books that I bought with my money, will you?" Sehun shouted.

"Sehun, I know why you're acting like this! Just let me explain my side first!" 

Sehun looked around to check if there are other people in the street they're in before responding, "Explain what, Junmyeon? That you're a cheating liar? Oh please. I'm fucking done, Junmyeon. I don't want to be a part of your game anymore."

"I know it'll be hard for you to believe me, Sehun but-"

"Then don't fucking say it! What's the point of saying it in front of my face if you knew I won't lend you my ears the least? I won't ever believe you again because you're a cheater."

"Sehun, what I've showed you were all real. You've caught my attention ever since the day we met. The timing and the circumstances I'm in just didn't help. Please, believe me Sehun. You know me better than this." Junmyeon begged, holding the younger's hands with his smaller ones.

Sehun pulled away fron the elder's grasp. "That's the fucking point. It’s ironic because I barely even know you! Sure, we've gone to one or two dates but that's about it! Aside from the fact that we were flirting in text messages, that's it! I don't know you that much, Junmyeon! I'm blaming my dumbass self for being this gullible when I barely even know you. Hell, I didn't even know you're a professor in the university I'm studying at! This is what made it fucking painful, because I trusted you this much when I don't even know anything about you aside from the fact that you are Kim Junmyeon and you own a goddamn book store near my fucking neighborhood!"

"Sehun, please. The thing between me and Yifan is all a marriage bond to form unions between our families. I didn't want it at all. I have no choice but to agree because my family received several favors from the Wu family. Please, Sehun, believe me." tears started to fall down on Junmyeon's cheeks, trying to pull the younger closer to him.

Sehun shook his head and scoffed. "That doesn't give you the right to woo me while you're engaged to someone. It's actually okay if you've hurt me only, but Yifan? Yifan is fucking innocent and he's probably out there thinking that you're being his little loyal fiance." he finally managed to push the elder away and smiled. "You know what? I don't have anything more to say to you. You've managed to break my trust to you." 

"Sehun, please." 

"Can I just say one more thing to you for the last time, Mr. Kim?" he looked at the smaller's eyes directly, "You know, for a cheating liar, you actually have the guts hate Gudmund for being a cheater towards Seth." he then dropped the paper bag of his books in front of the smaller and walked away.


	20. 19

The elevator opened the moment it reached Jongin's floor, Kyungsoo head out and walked along the hallway towards the sun-kissed boy's flat (for their English tutoring session) when he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket. He fished out his phone, seeing that someone has texted him. It was from Mr. Milton.

*** 

From: Mr. Milton

Kyungsoo, I surely want to talk about this to you in person but I can't wait to break the news to you, unfortunately, I'm out of the country right now so I'll say this over text message instead. 

Noir Apparel that's based here in Belgium wants you as their model. They want you to continue your modelling career here in Belgium. Travelling, food and shelter expenses; all will be shouldered by them. I want you to think about it. About your only brother, we'll still hold a meeting about it but they're thinking about bringing him with you as well. It will be a good opportunity for you as they have seen your potential. What you've done for Noir Apparel Korea is record-breaking.

Received: Today at 10:24 AM

***

Kyungsoo bit his lips the moment he read the message. He'd love that, if he grabbed that oppurtunity then he wouldn't have to worry about Sehun's future anymore. But just thinking about leaving Korea behind... Jongin as well, even the thought of it makes Kyungsoo's chest feel painful.

"Kyungsoo! What are you still doing there? Come in!" He heard Jongin's voice and when he looked up to see the younger, he was already running his way towards him.

"Hey, don't run! You'll get yourself tired that way." Kyungsoo reprimanded. He turned off his phone and jogged to Jongin. 

"I'm fine. It's been so long since I've had an attack. To be honest, I've been feeling well these days. That's all thanks to you, Soo." the younger grinned and winked at Kyungsoo. With that, he received a flick on the forehead from the elder. 

"Soo? Since when am I a 'Soo' to you, huh? Don't get too cheeky just because we're-" Kyungsoo paused.

"What, because we're dating?" Jongin laughed and hugged Kyungsoo. "It's been days since we've last seen each other. I missed you. Text messaging and voice calling isn't enough. What the hell's been keeping you busy?" the taller pouted and buried his face in the crook of the smaller's neck.

"Just with stuff at home. I feel like I'm losing time for Sehun that's why I kept on rejecting your invitations for your so-called dates. Besides, I'm not your escort that you can boss around anymore, right?" the doe-eyed lad replied.

"Yes, I know that. Why? Can't your boyfriend just ask for your time, huh!" Jongin yelled like a child and flashed his puppy eyes at the elder.

"I said stop it with your aegyos!" Again, the elder flicked his forehead, earning a whine from Jongin.

"Why, does it affect you?" he laughed.

"No." Kyungsoo denied, "Let's just get in, okay?" he led the way to the tan male's unit as if it's his. 

*

"So instead of using 'very often', you should use the word 'frequently'. It doesn't only sound nice to the ears, but it's grammatically better." Jongin explained. "Did you get it?" he glanced at Kyungsoo only to find out that the elder was spacing out.

Jongin snapped his fingers in front of the doe-eyed lad's face. "Hey, are you even listening?" 

With what Jongin did, Kyungsoo went back to reality and smiled shyly. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." he cleared his throat and held his pencil properly. "So where were we?"

"No," Jongin grabbed the piece of wood from Kyungsoo's hand and placed it on the table. "You'll tell me what's bothering you." 

"It's nothing, really. Let's not make it a big deal."

"As long as it bothers you then it is a big deal. Is it that bad, Soo?" Jongin eyed at Kyungsoo, concern obvious in his gaze.

"It's just that..." the elder sighed. "I reveived a text message from Mr. Milton."

"Really? What did he say?" 

"He said that the marketing team from Noir Apparel Belgium wants me to be their clothing ambassador. They want me to spend the rest of my time inclusive in the contract there instead of here in Korea." Kyungsoo bit his lips, scared of how Jongin will react.

"What? That's good news, Kyungsoo!" the younger exclaimed.

"Good news? But how about you, Jongin?" Kyungsoo was worried.

"Internet exists, Kyungsoo. Also, remember that I'm also the ambassador of Noir Apparel here in Korea. It'll be easy to pull of some strings just to be able to follow you. It'll take time so you have to wait for me, okay?" Jongin stood up and went to the kitchen. "Now, this talk is over because I know you're already hungry. It's already lunch time. I've ordered some Chinese takeouts a while ago while you were reading. I'm sure it's on its way here now. I'll prepare the drinks, what do you want with your Black Bean noodles and dumplings?" the younger yelled from the kitchen as he opened the fridge. 

"Iced coffee!" Kyungsoo's brows creased when he heard the tan male's chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Your taste is weird. I actually expected your pick to be something like Lemon juice or Banana smoothie for this scorching hot weather, but sure. You are Kyungsoo after all." the taller stated as he brought out two glasses from his cupboard.

"Whatever you say, Kim Jongin." he rolled his eyes and picked up the pile of untouched books on the table to set it aside, making space for the food that will be delivered soon when an old photograph dropped on the floor (probably from one of the books he held).

It was a photograph of him. 

No, Kyungsoo's sure this guy on the picture is not him. He doesn't recall having a photo like this, having a sweater and a branded cap, at that.

Why, why does he look like me? That was the first thing that he thought upon seeing the photo.

"How is this even possible?" he mumbled, stammering. He held the photo with the both of his hands and flipped it, showing the back part of the picture. There's something scribbled on it.

***

To my ever lovable Kyung In,

You have the brightest smile a person can ever have. You will always be the love of my life. Thank you for being with me until now. Let's be together for a long time. 

I love you to the moon and back.

Love,  
Jongin 

***

After reading the small letter, he remembered what Yixing told him.

"No matter how much you copy him, know that you'll never be able to duplicate him."

"Kyung In will never be replaced in Jongin's heart. You're just a damn escort. Jongin's just blinded now because of... circumstances. When he's with you, he felt that spark of excitement he felt with Kyung In before. But do know that that spark will be gone after a short while." Yixing's voice was echoing inside his head.

"One Iced Coffee for Mr. Do Kyung- what is that?" Jongin closed the gap between them when he saw the photograph Kyungsoo was holding.

"Jongin, what is this..." Kyungsoo's eyes started to water.

"Kyungsoo, I can explain."

"So what Yixing said made sense after all..." in just a span of seconds, Kyungsoo was already sobbing. "So that's why Chanyeol is being evasive towards me... and that is why Yixing hated my guts the first time we met each other… Like I'm taking something away from them. That's the reason why you haven't showed any photos of Kyung In to me. Who would've thought that it'll just take me a mirror and my face to be able to see your ex, Kim Jongin?" he yelled. "Have you just been using me this entire time to cope with your ex's absence?"

"Kyungsoo, you know that's not true!" Jongin argued.

"No, Jongin! Now it all made sense. That's why you have been so eager to make me as your escort. That's why you acted like a mad man when we first met! I remembered it vividly, Jongin. You called me Kyung In! I'm just fucking stupid not to notice it earlier." he gulped. 

"Kyungsoo, okay. I admit. I did approach you with an agenda, but that was before, I realized I liked you for the way you are. I like you because you are Kyungsoo, not because you look like Kyung In." Jongin felt a pain in his chest but he chose not to make it obvious in front of the elder.

"So you did make me your escort with an intention." Kyungsoo scoffed. "And you expect me to what, believe you that you started to like me? Come on, Jongin. I've caught you in the act, please stop making me look like I'm a fool again." the doe-eyed lad's voice finally toned down but his gritted teeth is still visible. "Do you know what made it this painful?" he sighed. "It's that, you made me feel special like no other, Jongin. You made me feel like I'm unique and I'm one of a kind when I'm really not. I'm just a carbon copy of your dead lover. It would have been easy to be able to deal with this all if you never asked me out at all in the first place. It would have been easier if you treated me like shit or you didn't enter my life at all. I was thankful for all the things that you've done for me. The modelling career, the English tutoring sessions, the memories..." he scoffed once again. 

"Kyungsoo, please no." he felt another pang in his chest, this time, worse. 

"I know it will look like I'm being an ungrateful bastard after all you've done for me because of this decision I'll make but this is too much for my pride and my heart can take." Kyungsoo stared directly at Jongin's eyes.

"Kyungsoo, no." the younger sobbed. He felt a pain in his chest. 

"I don't think we should do this anymore, Jongin." the elder placed the photograph on the coffee table and wiped his cheeks wet with his tears with the hem of his shirt and went towards the door.

Before Jongin can even see Kyungsoo walk outside his apartment, everything went black.


	21. 20

Sehun heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat that was forming on his temple. He felt the hot wind caused by the summer season that was about to start. (Or maybe he was just nervous but he won't admit that over his dead body, ever). When he decided to just get over what he's about to do, he pushed the glass door of the cafe, chimes making noises, a sign that someone has entered the establishment.

Junmyeon smiled as he saw the tall figure walking towards him. The younger noticed that familiar paper bag that he gave back to the elder days ago, placed on the couch where Junmyeon was sitting.

Sehun's expression didn't change (Or so he tried not to) even though he saw Junmyeon's face that was full of hope. However, he sat on the couch across the college professor, the table was the only thing that was separating them.

"Sehun, I'm glad you gave me a chance to hear me out. Sehun-" the elder's words were cut off when Sehun spoke.

"I'm not here to talk to you about what happened between us, Junmyeon. I just think you deserve to at least hear a farewell from me, since we've been acquaintances, even just for a short time." 

The word "acquaintances" pained Junmyeon. Sehun didn't even consider him as a "friend". Well, the smaller knows it was his fault why the younger was acting like this.

He knows he is a piece of cheating trash. Not only to Sehun but also to Yifan, who is his fiance, who had no idea of the chaos he created.

"Farewell? Sehun, what do you mean?" Junmyeon gulped, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. 

"I won't continue studying here in South Korea." the younger replied, his eyes focused on Junmyeon's dark orbs.

Junmyeon scoffed, "Why is it so sudden, Sehun? I mean, Is this because of me? We can talk this out, are you doing this to avoid me?"

"My world doesn't revolve around you, Junmyeon. You're not even one of the reasons why I'll finish my college degree overseas. I'm over you." Sehun bit his tongue to stop himself from saying the truth. That Junmyeon was the main reason he wants to get out of this country. That what happened between them still pains him, that the fact that Junmyeon can't be his is still unacceptable in his part. However, he wants to leave the country freely. He wants closure between them that's why he's doing this. 

"I know you're saying this to hurt me, Sehun. But that doesn't make it hurt any less." a tear finally dropped on the elder's face. He has been holding it for too long.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Junmyeon. But I want you to remember this." His hands shaking, Sehun held Junmyeon's hands that were on the table. He couldn't stand seeing the college professor cry, he suddenly felt soft for the latter again. It's too late to regret now. "You do you. Just pretend that we never met at all. Just pretend that I never visited your bookstore. The original plan was for you to marry Yifan, right? Do whatever your plans were and don't mind me. Never think about me again. It is for Yifan's, your families' and your own good. I can't let a broke college student like me destroy family ties just because of my impulsive acts."

Junmyeon shook his head numerous times, already sobbing. Good thing the cafe wasn't crowded and their seats were in a secluded area. "You can't just tell me what to do, Sehun. You think it's that easy?" 

"I know it's hard, Junmyeon. What you've done is already forgiven, but you can't disappoint your family just for me. Don't do this for me, do this for yourself. Yifan looks trustworthy and I believe he's a good man and he can take care of you. You can't pick me over him, I'm just...me. I can't even take care of myself, so how can I take care of you? You'll forget about me, Junmyeon. Just pretend that I'm someone from your dreams. I'm not worth the risk. Do you, Junmyeon." Sehun couldn't help but cry upon the sight of Junmyeon's devastated face.

"Sehun, I'm sorry for putting you in this difficult situation. I'm sorry... But please know that I never regretted meeting you." 

Sehun smiled, wiping the tears that was rolling down on the smaller's face. "Shh. I said you're forgiven, right? I'll meet you again in the future, Junmyeon. By that time, I should've graduated and reached one of my dreams. Once my brother's contract ended in his job there, I'll visit you and Yifan. We can go grab some dinner or something."

Junmyeon once again, shook his head and sobbed. 

Sehun stood up from his seat and went to Junmyeon, "It was nice knowing you, Junmyeon. Thank you for coming into my life. I'll see you again." he mumbled, kissing the man's forehead one last time.

*

"He's awake, he's awake!" Jongin heard a familiar voice echoing inside the room he was in. He immediately felt his head spin as soon as he opened his eyes, seeing his two friends sitting beside his bed. 

"Chanyeol? Yixing?" He asked, his hand on his eyes as he tries to sit up on his bed, his voice groggy. 

"Thank heavens, you're awake! Do you know how long you've been unconcious?" Chanyeol exclaimed, relief can be heard from his voice. "You've been asleep for three straight days, Jongin." Yixing continued.

"Kyungsoo..." The tan male muttered as soon as he realized that his boyfriend (or so, ex-boyfriend) was the last person he's been with. "Where's Kyungsoo? I need to talk to him." his eyes immediately started to water. "I need to see him!"

"Jongin, you should calm down. It's not healthy for you to be this emotional when you've barely even recovered!" Chanyeol tried to soothe Jongin's back to calm him down but it was all useless. "That boyfriend of yours has never been a good influence to you, he might look like Kyung In but he'll never be the same, Jongin! He left you when you were unconscious! He's good for nothing!" Yixing argued.

"Shut the fuck up, Yixing! I don't believe in you! You may both leave me passed out like a corpse in my flat but Kyungsoo will never leave me in that state. He cares for me and you're hate him for you to realize that!" the younger yelled, pulling his dextrose off of his wrist, blood starting to come out of his flesh. "You don't know how much damage you've caused to Kyungsoo emotionally. You're one of the reasons why he's hurt! If only you didn't say those mean things to him, I would have made him stay with me!" 

"You were the one who brought this problem to Kyungsoo and yourself, Jongin. If you didn't force yourself in his life none of these would've even happened at all!" the elder pointed at Jongin. "So why are you putting all the blame on me? I just slapped the reality on his face since I think he's been dreaming lately, dreaming that he'll have you as his boyfriend when he's just a decoy of Kyung In!" Chanyeol tried to stop Yixing from arguing to the sick younger but again, his efforts are just vain.

"What I did is none of your business, it is a matter that only Kyungsoo and I can talk about. The fact that you said hateful things to him? You went too far, Yixing! You went too fucking far!" he yelled.

"Yixing, Jongin! Please stop fighting! It won't do you both any good!" Chanyeol intervened, trying to hold Jongin and Yixing's arms but Jongin just pushed him away.

"You're just the same, Chanyeol. All throughout those times you were with us, you've been nothing but a rude jerk to him. You never respected my decision of me, dating him! Don't fucking act like you're out of this, Chanyeol!" he wiped his tears angrily with his hand that was soaked with blood. "And what, you both call yourselves my friends, when you can't even offer me your support and your respect?" he continued, his voice finally calming down. 

"Jongin..." Chanyeol only managed to murmur the younger's name. He sighed, "Jongin, I'm so-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything from you both, for now. Get out." he lied down and turned his back to the two.

"Kyungsoo left a note to me." the giant continued, bringing out a piece of yellow sticky note from the pocket of his pants. "He said I should give this to you once you woke up." the younger didn't move an inch so he placed the note on the bedside table. "We'll go for now. I know you're mad at what happened but please, get well soon. I'll call a nurse to bring you a new dextrose, you can't let your hand bleed like that for the rest of your stay here." that was the last thing Chanyeol said before they left Jongin's room.

As soon as Jongin felt he's finally alone, he stood up and took the note.

Call me as soon as soon as you wake up.

\- Kyungsoo

*

"Kyungsoo!" the younger exclaimed as soon as Kyungsoo showed up on his doorway. He tried to stand up from his bed but the elder stopped him, fixing the tan male's dextrose. Jongin smiled at the caring gesture.

"Are you allowed to go out of your room? I don't like the sight of you in a hospital ward." the doe-eyed lad admitted but his face remained expressionless.

"Oh." Jongin can only mutter in affirmation. He stood up from his bed (with the help of Kyungsoo) and they both walked slowly to the door, leaving the room.

They decided to stay on the rooftop garden of the hospital that was especially built for their patients' therapy and for them to have a place to unwind while they're staying in the hospital. By the time they reached the place, it was already nearing sunset, their favorite time of the day. Not only the sight of the gradient pink, blue and orange sky is calming but the temperature is more bearable.

"Kyungsoo, about what happened..." Jongin paused, actually waiting for Kyungsoo to cut him off but when he realized that the doe-eyed lad has no plans of doing it, he continued. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." He sighed and lowered his head.

"What you did was unforgivable, Jongin." his ex started but heaved a deep breathe in a matter of seconds. "At least for now, that is." He continued.

"I know." Jongin's eyes watered. "I've used you for my own satisfaction. I've taken your situation for granted. I knew you were struggling financially and I used that to get what I want. I'm a piece of shit."

"You did." Kyungsoo tried not cry, and surprisingly, he's doing a good job trying to cover up his true emotions. He looked at the younger, "But you're the reason why I'm one step closer to success, Jongin. No matter how cruel this thing you made me feel, I have to admit that you're all I ever wanted. Out of all the men I've been with, you're the only one who wanted to genuinely help me. I will forever be grateful for that. You made me happy, Jongin. I haven't forgiven you yet, but we'll get there soon." 

"About the proposal that Mr.Milton offered to you... You're going to grab it, right?" Jongin smiled sadly.

Kyungsoo sighed and looked away from the younger, if he tried to look at the latter one more second he's going to burst. He knows he's going to cry. Instead, he decided to stare at the beautiful sky that was before them. "I'm not doing this because I hate you, to be selfish or to betray you, I hope you know that." he muttered.

"I know that, Kyungsoo. Never in my life I'll think of you that way."

"I'm doing this to improve myself. I'm doing this to have a better life and to give my brother a better future. Most especially, I'm doing this to at least be on the same level as you. So that people wouldn't think I'm only after your money and fame." Yixing's words surely did left a scar on Kyungsoo's heart. "I- I also want to prove to myself that I'm not just Kyung In's replica. That I can make my own name, that I am Do Kyungsoo and I'm not just anyone's copy." all of the efforts that Kyungsoo have done were all put in vain because he started sobbing.

Jongin bit his lips as he cried quietly and held Kyungsoo's cheeks, "I'm sorry because I'm the main reason why you're in pain right now. I'm sorry for making you feel like shit when your intention was just to love me and take care of me. Apologizing is probably not enough for putting you all in this, Kyungsoo, but I really am sorry for all of this. For what I've done to you, for what my friends told you. For everything. But please, don't think so lowly of yourself. I don't want you to think that way." he hugged the elder and buried his face wet with tears on Kyungsoo's neck.

"I will work on that, Jongin." he sighed. "Please take care of yourself. I want you to be healthy and do what you usually do. Whether you watch Netflix series, eat a tub of ice cream or do modelling. You'll be fine. Just, just stay healthy, safe, and alive. Avoid having frequent attacks like this. Your condition isn't that well, yet." he rubbed the younger's back as the latter continued to sob on the crook of his neck. "I love you, okay? No matter what happens, I will always love you. This pain I'm feeling right now... It will pass. You're not forgiven yet, but we'll get there soon." He felt Jongin's back shook as he cried harder. The younger pushed him gently, revealing his face once again.

"I will work hard to improve myself while you're away, Kyungsoo. I'll fix my life and correct my mistakes, I promise that. I won't do things that will make you worry and angry. I'll do what exactly you told me to. Promise me one thing, as well." 

Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled,

"Promise me you'll come back home to me."

"I will, Jongin. I will." Kyungsoo muttered and sealed his promise with a kiss on the tan male's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried like a bucket of tears while I was typing this chapter. I never really got hurt this much because of my own fics but maybe I just got too attached to Kyungsoo and Jongin's character as well as Junmyeon's and Sehun's. I hope you all liked it.


	22. End

[Time Frame: January 19, 2022 // Three years later]

"Jongin, there's no use waiting for Kyungsoo's reply. Stop whining like a child." Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his temple. Jongin's tantrums are making him crazy and he feels like ten years has been subtracted from his life span.

"But I saw Seonho's post yesterday! I'm pretty sure that was Kyungsoo's hand that's holding the steering wheel he took a picture of!" the younger again, whined and even stomped his feet (like a kid) and checked his phone for the nth time, only to find no new notifications from Kyungsoo.

"I just want to remind you. You and Kyungsoo are not in a relationship. You broke up two years ago before he flew to Belgium, right?" the giant blatantly stated, picking up an apple from the counter and bit it. "Don't act territorial and all that shit, Jong-" his words were cut off when he saw a slipper flying its way towards his face. Gladly, it only landed on his left ear as he tried to dodge it.

"Shut up!" again, the younger whined for the nth time today. He grabbed his phone and opened his instagram. He searched for Seonho's profile and tapped on the latter's latest post; a picture of a guy driving at night time. Kyungsoo's face was not shown but the tan male was 100% sure it's Kyungsoo's hand. He showed the photo to the red-eared Chanyeol, "Look at the caption. 'Together'? He has got to be kidding me. Why is he always sticking around Kyungsoo when his field of work is not even related with ours?" he hissed and slammed his phone down on the table.

"Easy there, lover boy. The guy has connections with Noir. What do you expect?" Chanyeol massaged his ears which had been hurt.

"It just sucks, Chanyeol. The moment he found out that we broke up and Kyungsoo flew to Belgium three years ago, he immediately went there as well! Leaving his damn job here in Korea! What kind of a doctor would do that?" 

"Again, the guy looks like he’s loaded of money, finding a job for him won't be hard since he has connections."

"It's just unfair. He didn't fight for Kyungsoo when they were still together and now he's pining for him?" the younger frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "This sucks, Kyungsoo hasn't been returning my calls and replying to my messages lately." He stood up and headed towards his room. "I'm just gonna have to catch some sleep. I've been sleep deprived since last week. I might as well not wake up anymore. What's the point of life!" Jongin exclaimed and entered his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Chanyeol chuckled and fetched his phone from his pocket, he opened their group chat and he grinned and glanced at Jongin's bedroom door. "You just wait, lover boy."

*

Sehun unbuttoned the first button of his dress shirt and gulped. He heaved a deep breath as he looks up at the sign of the familiar bookstore where everything started.  
Witdom Bookstore

The tall man that was standing in front of the shop smiled at the sudden rush of nostalgia that he was feeling. 

Three years had passed and the store's exterior became more classy and cozy-looking. It has this medieval-ish vibe that every bookworm would love. Aside from the exterior, Sehun also noticed that it has innovated into something new; a coffee shop, judging from the menu that was displayed right beside the door.

Junmyeon and Yifan must have worked hard to achieve this. 

Sehun smiled, he cleared his throat and without further a do, he entered the shop with rice cakes packed inside a box, wrapped with a pink cloth made of silk on his right hand.  
If the bookstore was oozing of beauty from the outside, the look of the shop was more ethereal inside. It is not that typical bookstore slash cafe that you can encounter in other shops in Seoul, Witdom's interior was more like it was derived from an old, English bookstore from medieval times. It may not catch most of the public's attention (especially students) but Witdom Books and Coffee (it was a new name, based on what Sehun saw on the sign outside) is definitely every booklovers' haven. Unique chandeliers were hanged on the ceiling, the scent of old books filled the air conditioned air, the floor creaking as you step on it (it was probably done on purpose to give you those Shakespeare-y ambiance). 

"This place is beautiful." Sehun manahed to mutter as his eyes lurk around the place.

"Good morning, Sir! I'm afraid we're not open yet." a lady-like man greeted him with an enthusiastic voice. 

"Oh no- I'm not a customer. I'm here to meet Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan." Sehun smiled. 

"Are you Mr. Oh Sehun?" he asked, looking at his mobile phone.

Sehun nodded, concern drawn all over his face. "Yes, I am."

"Oh! I'm sorry for my mistake! Mr. Kim gave me a heads up just in case you came here early." he walked towards Sehun, "Let me escort you to your seat, Mr. Kim and Mr. Wu will be here in a few. But before that, would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? or perhaps, me?" he giggled as he made Sehun sit down on the couch.

The taller let out a loud laugh, "A glass of warm water will do," his eyes squinting as he reads the store crew's nametag, "Luhan." he smiled as the latter's name brushed comfortably out of his lips.

Luhan blushed and cleared his throat. "Very well, then! I'll be right back, Sir."

Three minutes had passed by, Sehun already finished the glass of water Luhan gave him, because of his nervousness. He felt his heart drop on the cold ground when the chimes of the door started to make a sound, indicating someone has entered the store. 

"Sehun!" the couple exclaimed, they walked towards the younger and both gave him a warm, tight hug. 

"It's good to see you finally back!" Yifan stated as the three of them sat down. 

"I'm glad too." Sehun smiled and remembered the rice cakes he brought. "Uhm, I know this is late but, congratulation on your wedding." he greeted the couple as if their wedding happened just now and not two years ago.

"Thank you, Sehun." Junmyeon smiled, making Sehun's heartbeat fast for the first time after three years. He's got to admit, his feelings for the bookstore owner never changed. What he felt for Junmyeon remained the same, all this time, but he doesn't have plans on getting back together with Junmyeon (whether the latter still has feelings for him or not) because cheating will be the last thing he'll ever do to someone as good as Yifan.

Yifan had no idea of what happened between them, of what conflict Sehun and Junmyeon had. They didn't really wanted to lie to Yifan but they thought it will be for the best that he'll remain oblivious. Junmyeon and Sehun agreed to be friends instead and to not escalate things between them anymore. It was a painful decision. However, Sehun thought love is not enough for two people to stay in a relationship. People say you should fight for love, whatever the circumstances are, but the younger opposed to that kind of philosophy. Sometimes, before you fight for love, you need to look and analyze the situation you are in first, if you're going to get someone innocent hurt, or if the circumstances you're in is still modifiable. If not, then you should learn to let go. The heavens have something in store for you. If it's not for you, you shouldn't force fate.

"So what have you been up to- thank you." Yifan asked Sehun and when Luhan served their drinks and pastries, he thanked the crew.  
Sehun laughed at the question, "Wow, is this a job interview? Currently, I'm still majoring in Finance and I'm on my fourth year. I worked as a fast food crew there. The job paid well that's why Kyungsoo and I got to save money."

“I’m happy to see you doing well, Sehun." Junmyeon mumbled, sipping from his tea and slicing his avocado toast with poached egg, eating a mouthful of it.

"I can see you've gained some weight, Junmyeon. I'm glad you've been eating well." 

"This guy right here keeps on feeding me!" the smaller pointed at Yifan who was busy chewing his pesto. The latter looked at him innocently but Junmyeon just glared at him.  
"By the way, how did the Book Critic club go, Yifan?" Sehun asked and started to sip on his espresso. 

"Thanks to you, the president and the only member of my club, it was removed from the registry. A club has to have at least one member but you left so the school had no choice but to abolish it." Yifan stated casually.

Sehun gasped, "Really?" an apologetic look was drawn all over his face. "I'm sorry."

Yifan waved his hand to signal Sehun that it's nothing, "It's okay. Dad was about to pass me his position so I won't have the time for that anymore. It all worked out." he then continued to stuff his face.

"So... You haven't thought of getting kids yet? It's been two years since you got married." the younger asked.

"Actually, we're already working on that. The adoption papers are being processed and in two weeks time, if ever we got approved as foster parents, we can have the kid." Junmyeon smiled, holding Yifan's hand.

"I'm happy for you both. Really." Even if Sehun is still hung up on Junmyeon, he was sincere when he said those words. The couple looked good together and you can see the happiness in their eyes whenever they look at each other. It may have started as a marriage bond between their two families but it all worked out well. Sehun will never regret that he let go of Junmyeon’s hand.

“How about you, Sehun? Are you seeing anyone lately? I’ve seen nothing interesting in your Instagram account. Your account looks like a menu of a restaurant instead of someone’s social media account. You posted nothing but food!” Yifan interrogated.

Sehun chuckled at the question. “To be honest, I’m not really interested in dating yet. I want to get a stable job first, that’s the only time I’ll consider dating.”

Yifan scoffed, “What? You must be joking. With that face, Sehun? You should definitely dat-“ the elder’s words were cut off when they heard a loud bang from the kitchen.  
“What is that?” Sehun’s eyes widened because the alarming noise was so uncalled for. However, the couple looked like they were used to it. “Why are you two look so relaxed? That could have been a bomb! A fire!”

“That’s just Luhan. He’s pretty clumsy, so these kinds of accidents happen often.” Junmyeon just shrugged while Yifan giggled.

Sehun was about to talk back when the said clumsy crew, Luhan went out of the kitchen and bowed to them from afar. “I’m sorry! The strainer just fell from its place!” he shyly explained, “No harm done!” his flustered cheeks were noticeable, making Sehun chuckle at the lad who has flour on his apron.

*

“Come on, Jongin! Collect your lazy ass and let’s go to the mall!” Yixing whined, pulling Jongin’s legs that were hanging on the edge of the bed, the younger still sulking about the fact that Kyungsoo still haven’t returned his calls.

“Let me go! I don’t want to go shopping, I’m not in the mood to do anything!” the tan male yelled as he focuses his eyes on his mobile phone, waiting any notifications from Kyungsoo. 

“Don’t be a little bitch and let’s go!” Yixing managed to pull the younger successfully off of his bed, making Jongin’s face land on the fucking hard carpeted floor.

*

“Now that’s not the face you should make when I just clearly bought you new clothes, Kim Jongin.” Yixing blatantly stated.

Jongin crossed his arms over his chest. “If you think buying me new signature clothes will make up to your mistakes like fucking crushing my nose with the floor, then you should try harder, Yixing. This is serious! I fucking felt like a bone was crushed inside my nose!” he whined and massaged his nose that was already covered with band aid. 

“As long as it didn’t discharge any blood, Jongin, you’re safe.” Yixing just flashed a grin and showed him a thumbs-up. When the cashier was done packaging their newly bought clothes, the elder thanked them and turned to the younger once again, “Let’s go!”

“Are you fucking serious? You made me nearly broke a bone in my nose just to fucking watch you shop for an hour? Are you fucking kidding me, Yixing?” Jongin hissed and followed Yixing who was already walking his way to the mall’s parking lot.”

“That’s not true! I bought you clothes; so technically, you didn’t just ‘watch’ me shop.” Yixing managed to retort back, even gesturing the “quote and unquote” with his hands. He unlocked his car door and immediately went inside, sitting on the driver’s seat.

As soon as Jongin sat on the shotgun seat, he pushed Yixing’s fucking face towards the fucking steering wheel.

*

“What do you want to eat, Jongin? I actually want to eat Chinese takeouts, even though it’s a rip off version of our food back home. How about you?” Yixing asked, elbowing the younger’s side as they make their way towards Jongin’s flat.

“Okay, Yixing. What’s up? Why are you being extra clingy and extra annoying today?” the tan male asked when they reached his door, already done with the elder’s bullshit.  
“What? What are you talking about? I just wanted to bond with my friend! I noticed you’ve been down the whole day, so I wanted to make you smile!” Yixing replied, in his defense.

Jongin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay, is this about what happened between us three years ago? With Kyungsoo? Look, Yixing. I already accepted your apology, you don’t have to be this extra annoying. You’re forgiven.”

“What are you talking about?” Yixing scoffed. “I know that! That’s not the reason why-“

“It’s okay, Yixing. If you’re still feeling guilty because of that, you don’t have to,” Jongin entered his flat’s passcode, “You’re my friend, and nothing should keep us apart.” He smiled and opened the door, only to find out that his lights were turned off. “I didn’t know Chanyeol will go out. I expected him to be here-“

“Happy Birthday, Jongin!” and the next thing he knew, his lights were turned back on, revealing his friends holding a birthday cake and a part popper. Hell, they’re even wearing a birthday hat.

And Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is home.

But that’s not the reason why Jongin was shocked. 

“It’s my birthday today?” he gasped.

*

When Jongin finally got over from his shock, he immediately went to hug Kyungsoo and cried. The two didn’t stop hugging each other for like five minutes when Chanyeol finally decided to pull them away from each other, saying that dinner’s ready. Sehun groaned in pleasure when he realized it was finally time to eat.

When they finished eating their dinner that was actually made by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo (with Sehun and Yuri’s participation), they decided to sit on the living room to chill.

“Wait- so you actually forgot your own birthday?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “For real?”

“Well, he was busy sulking about you. Saying that you haven’t been replying to his messages and you haven’t been returning his calls.” Chanyeol revealed, giggling.

“Shut up!” Jongin whined and raised his fist, about to give the giant a punch but the doe-eyed lad stopped him.

“Sorry about that, I was about to return to Korea last month, but I remembered your birthday is today so I pushed back my flight to surprise you. And I didn’t reply and call you because it was all part of my plan.” The elder smiled.

“So that’s why Yixing and Chanyeol have been annoying all day! God, I’m so stupid. I forgot my own birthday!”

Yixing sighed and held Kyungsoo’s hand, earning a glare from the tan male but Yixing chose to ignore it. “I’m sorry about what happened before Kyungsoo. I really am.”

The doe-eyed lad smiled and softly muttered, “It’s nothing, Yixing. It’s all in the past.”

“I’m sorry too, Kyungsoo. For being so mean to you.” Chanyeol added.

“Hey, I said it’s okay.” Kyungsoo replied.

“Okay, apologies have been given, now will you please let go of Kyungsoo’s hand, Yixing?” Jongin flashed a deadly smile at Yixing, making the latter comply with the [request].

What Jongin had said made the people in the room laugh boisterously.

*

Jongin’s friends are useless. After drinking a few bottle of beers, one by one, they left Jongin’s flat, obviously not wanting to clean up. To make the long story short, the only one who was left to clean up with him is Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin back hugged him and pouted. He placed his head on the smaller’s shoulder and smiled. “I missed you so much.”

The latter giggled. “I missed you too.” He held one of Jongin’s hands that were placed on his waist. “I’m sorry for causing you stress these past few days.” He turned around to look at Jongin.

The taller paused for a moment to appreciate Kyungsoo’s visuals. Really, how could someone look this cute and hot at the same time? His eyes became more defined and his lips had more color than before. His skin became softer than before, Jongin didn’t want to touch him because he’s scared he might actually break him. Kyungsoo looks so fragile yet so beautiful.

But he didn’t want to hold back anymore.

Right even before Jongin can kiss Kyungsoo on the lips, the latter tiptoed, pulling the younger’s collar, making their lips meet.

Jongin pulled the smaller’s waist closer to him and smiled. They stayed like that for a while, feeling each other’s lips. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo was the first one to pull back from their contact and smiled. “Let’s be together for life, Jongin. I don’t want to spend another day without you. Let’s me spend my life with you, Jongin. Not as your escort, but as your husband.”


End file.
